Kuroko No Basuke One-Shots
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots for KNB different yaoi Pairings included. All One-Shots are rated M I am also open for requests if you have a pairing you'd like me to write please dont hesitate to drop me a message or leave it in a review. Please R&R
1. KiKuro

A Little Fun After Drinks

A/N: Hey there this fic was requested by a dear friend of mine so here is some KiKuro smuttiness~ I shall also be taking Kuroko No Basuke yaoi fanfic requests so drop me a message or Review with a pairing and plot and I'll get to it~ Please R&R

Kise's POV

I smiled to myself as I walked home I'd been out drinking with Aominecchi after work he'd had a rather rough day at work and had called me for a drink from what I could understand from his drunken ramblings was that there is a new guy on the scene a hot red head who was playing hard to get since Aominecchi was clearly interested. I was slightly tipsy as I entered the home I shared with my boyfriend Kurokocchi "I'm home~ ssu~" I called out.

"Kise-Kun?" came his soft reply. I smiled and headed to the living room where his voice had travelled from to see him curled up on the couch watching something on the television. I walked over sitting next to him on the couch pulling him to my lap causing him to smile slightly "how was drinking with Aomine-Kun" he asked softly.

I groaned a little at that "you know Aominecchi…ssu~" Kuroko chuckled a little at this He is pining after some newbie that's working with him…said he's playing hard to get…ssu~" I mumbled burying my face in Kurokocchi's blue locks "that's all he talked about the entire time! Ssu~" I whined out.

Kurokocchi turned in my arms so he was facing me now as I pulled my face from his hair, he planted a sweet kiss to my lips "let's stop talking about Aomine-Kun~" he said gently against my lips my response was to kiss him harder my hands moving to rest on his hips, sliding then to his arse giving it a firm squeeze making him moan out softly against my lips as he ground his hips down against mine.

"Y-you're such a tease and a turn on…ssu~" I mumbled feeling myself getting hard now as I moaned out grinding my hips back against his. He nipped at my bottom lip now a small smirk gracing his lips, I grinned and flipped us so now Kurokocchi was pushed into the cushions "I'm going to fuck you so hard…ssu~" his only response to this was to reach up and start undressing me.

I soon started too unbutton his shirt as I placed butterfly kisses from his jaw to his neck, when his shirt was gone I continued the kisses down to his chest paying special attention to his nipples licking, nipping and sucking at a sensitive nub before moving onto the other giving it the same treatment causing him to moan out. my hand moved to start undoing his trousers, once we were both naked I leaned in to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

My hands ran up and down his lithe form that fit so perfectly with mine. I started to trail kisses once more from his jaw to his neck down to his chest and stomach till I reached his groin. I pulled away slightly so my mouth was hovering above his erection letting my hot breath ghost over his now throbbing erection causing him to groan out and shift his hips. I smirked a little before placing a teasing kiss to the tip winking at the bluenette "K-Kise…s-stop teasing..!" he grumbled out.

I smirked more giving the head one more kiss before taking the tip into my mouth sucking hard a little before taking more of his length into my mouth causing him to gasp loudly. As I started to bob my head up and down his hands found their way into my hair pushing my head down more, I smirked and started to deep throat him causing him moan out loudly.

I slide a hand from his hips up his body looking up and him mumbling "suck…" around his erection which sent vibrations up his length causing him to gasp again as he took my fingers into his mouth sucking on the digits as I continued to bob my head up aand down his throbbing erection. I pulled back letting his cock slip from my mouth with a pop before licking along the underside following the vein from tip to base before taking one of his balls into my mouth and sucking causing him to groan around my digits.

When my fingers where wet enough I removed them and quickly found his entrance tracing a finger around his sensitive hole before pushing one finger inside, my mouth moving to suck on his erection once more as we grunted softly together. I quickly thrust my finger in and out of his entrance preparing him for what was to come. I licked the slit now as I added a second finger scissoring him now, he moaned out "h-hurry Kise…c-can't wait any longer…" needing no more encouragement I pulled my fingers out getting a small groan at the loss, I let his cock slip from my lips with a 'pop' before I leaned in and placed a passionate kiss to his lips as I lined myself up to his entrance and thrust into him.

We both moaned in unison the feeling of Kurokocchi's tight, wet heat surrounding my erection was amazing it was hard to stop myself from cumming right then and there. "Y-you feel incredible...K-Kurokocchi..! Ssu~" I moaned out kissing him once more as I started a fast pace I couldn't wait any longer I needed him so much right now. His only response was a moan of his own as he kissed back his arms wrapping around my neck to pull me closer to so he could deepen the kiss, his legs wrapped around my waist causing my thrusts to go deeper hitting his prostate.

"K-Kise…g-going to cum…" he moaned out softly against my lips I grumbled and moved a hand to pinch the base of his erection stopping him from cumming which caused him to let out a small whine "K-Kise…" he looked up at me asking me for release but I wouldn't let him cum just yet my thrusts became harder and faster than before as we both moaned out together.

I trailed kisses from his jawline to his neck nipping in placed before biting the spot between his neck and shoulder sucking on the spot leaving a big red mark in its place. His eyes slid shut as I licked at the mark affectionately as I let go of his length to grab his hips as I sat back now pulling the other with me so he was riding me now. He wasted no time in lifting his hips up before dropping back down I thrust up to meet his hips as he dropped each time perfectly.

I now gripped the others erection pumping him now in time with his pace, his eyes slid shut at the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving, that was until a phone rang and by the ringtone it was Kurokocchi's. He stilled now eyes opening to peer at me "answer it…ssu~" I mumbled and he noded reaching onto the table for his phone.

He answered it "h-hello Kagami-Kun…" there was a shirt pause before he spoke once more "so what is up that you must call at this hour?" another pause and then he directed a knowing look my way which puzzled me "a guy at your new work…dark blue hair tanned skin devilish attitude~ and you say you like him?" there was another pause as Kagamicchi replied. A smirk graced my lips now this was the red head Aomine had been speaking non-stop about tonight. "Aomine-Kun is a big flirt but he is very loyal to his partners and wouldn't dream of cheating, you should give him a chance at least." I smiled and leaned into place a teasing kiss to his lips "anyway Kagami-Kun I must go now…yes bye and good luck…"

He put the phone down and placed it back on the table before turning back to me "now where were we..? Ssu~" I asked huskily as I let my hands slide up then back down his side. He shivered at the touch before slowly teasingly lifting himself up off my erection to drop back down just as agonisingly slow as before. I teasingly ran my thumb over the head of his erection a smirk gracing my lips as he leaned in to kiss me.

With that kiss he started a faster pace and I grabbed his length pumping him faster now "K-Kise…" he moaned out softly his eyes sliding shut again, my free hand moving to rub at the brunettes nipple causing him to moan out even more. He soon came when I thumbed the slit, his hot sticky cum covering our stomachs. His tightening walls tipping me over the edge and after a few more hard thrusts deep inside him as he milked me of my cum.

We panted together for a few minutes before I stood carrying the smaller male in my arms with as I headed towards the bed room "so are we going to play match makers with Aominecchi and Kagamicchi? Ssu~" I asked the other with a small smirk rather liking the idea of playing cupid.

Kuroko looked at me before resting his head on my shoulder "indeed you know what an idiot Aomine-Kun is and Kagami-Kun isn't much better without a little help they will never get together…" he commented.

I chuckled and nodded as we entered the bedroom now, I gently placed him on the bed before heading into the bathroom to clean up before returning with a warm damp cloth to clean up Kurokocchi. He gave me a small smile as I wiped his stomach, once clean I threw the cloth away then climbed onto the bed with him. I pulled him into my chest with a small smile as I buried my face in his blue locks "I love you…ssu~"

He pushed back against me snuggling into my chest before nuzzling into my neck "I love you too Kise-Kun…" he mumbled back, I smiled at that I never got tired of hearing the bluenette telling me he loved me, with that we both fell asleep.

The End

A/N: I hope you liked this little smutty one-shot. Please leave a Review~


	2. AkaKuro

A Little Fun In The Bedroom

A/N: Hello to all my readers~ so I've had two requests for AkaKuro so here we go a nice little one-shot for you all. Requested by 13590anime please R&R~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

Akashi's POV

I smirked as I looked at Kuroko sitting on the bed hands tied behind his back as he wore a school girl uniform. I smacked my hand with my new carbon fibre cane "you've been a bad boy Tetsuya~" I commented walking closer now. Once I stood in front of him I reached a hand out to cup his cheeks "such a naughty boy~" with that I brought the cane down on his bare legs causing him to groan out.

"S-Sei-Kun…" he gasped out looking up at me as I smirked placing the cane down before walking over to my chest of toys pulling out a ball gag before approaching him and putting it on. I eyed the smaller make before walking to the wall and pulling the cloth off a full length mirror that I'd recently bought for this exact reason. I walked back to the bluenette.

I slipped a hand up his thigh sensually making him shiver at the touch, I pulled the skirt down and licked my lips "what this desert needs is some cream~" I commented grabbing some whipped cream from the chest before kneeling down in between his legs squirting cream over his groin. I licked my lips down mumbling 'itadakimasu' before leaning in the last bit to start licking the cream up from his still clothed erection starting to suck on his erection now through the panties which caused him to moan out.

Each moan he released was making me harder "lay down…" I told him of which he did. I got the cane once more from where I'd left it and brought it down on his chest making sure that I got his nipples. He let out a pained whimper at this. I crawled on to the bed on top of him and slid my hands up his body before ripping the fabric from his chest; I licked my lips as I eyed the body beneath me.

I squirted cream right over his chest and stomach, licking my lips at the sight, he looked so incredibly sexy and so damn edible. "You are so sexy Tetsuya~" I told him before leaning down to start licking the cream from his stomach dipping my tongue into his navel before groaning out "you are so delicious Tetsuya~"

He let out small groans and grunts at the attention as I continued to lick the whipped cream from his body making sure to pay special attention to his nipples licking, nipping and sucking on the sensitive nubs in turn. "Best desert ever~" I commented licking my lips, his cheeks flared red at this causing me to smirk.

I nipped at his stomach causing him to gasp, I ripped the panties from his body teasingly I ran my finger up the underside of his of his erection base to tip making him buck his hips as he moaned out. He tried to say something around the gag but it just came out a muffled noise. I smirked a little reaching up to untie the gag "would my naughty little school boy like to say something?" I asked.

He looked down at me as he panted "S-Sei-Kun…s-stop being such a tease…" a smirk graced my lips once again as I leaned in to capture his lips now which he eagerly returned. I pulled away now and sat back on the bed pulling the bluenette into my lap reaching into the chest once more to grab a metal cock ring slipping it onto the smaller male's length before laying back on the bed.

He turned so he was facing the mirror as I guided his hips down on my length making him moan out in both pain and pleasure. He started to lift himself up and down in a relatively fast pace, placing my hands on his hips I helped him move his hips as we moaned out in unison. His back arched in pleasure as he watched him in the mirror riding me.

I sat up placing my hands on his chest now as I placed kisses to his back and neck before turning his head so I could capture his lips, once we parted I nipped at his neck once more "you are so incredibly sexy~" I whispered into his ear as I thrust up to meet his hips coming back down again perfectly making him moan out loudly "I'm going to fuck you so hard~!" I growled out sexily.

His back arched against my chest now as I grabbed his erection starting to pump him in time with my thrusts. He moaned out loudly as I rammed into his prostate "S-Sei-Kun…" he moaned out. I slid my hand up to his nipples rubbing the sensitive nubs causing to moan more. "C-Close…S-Sei-Kun…" he whimpered out "l-let me cum…" he moaned softly.

"Look at how sexy you are Tetsuya…how beautiful you are and how perfectly your body fits with mine~" I told him rubbing at his stomach softly. I kissed at his neck "so beautiful~" I mumbled while teasing the tip of his erection with feather light touches "beg me to let you cum~" I told him.

He let out a loud moan now "a-ahhh…p-please…Sei-Kun…l-let me cum…p-please…" he whimpered out cutely pulling the most adorable face ever. I smirked grabbing his chin pulling his face so I could capture his lips before rewarding him by taking off the cock ring now and giving his erection a long slow stroke before digging my nail into the slit making the bluenette cum hard.

"Look at your face as you cum Tetsuya~" I told him as he looked in the mirror now his cheeks a deep red now "you are amazing…" I mumbled as his walls tightened around my erection making it almost impossible to move. After a few more hard thrusts I came hard coating his walls with my essence.

We panted hard together as I pulled him down with me untying his hands now he reached out and cupped my cheeks "that was incredible…" he mumbled before kissing me sweetly before he snuggled into my side.

"Yeah it was~ my beautiful angel~" I said placing a kiss to his forehead now I rubbed the smaller males hips soothingly "I love you Tetsuya…"

He smiled at me slightly "I love you too Sei-Kun, my little devil~" he said with a small chuckle causing me to smile "I guess that's what makes us fit so perfectly together~" he commented glancing up at me. I nodded and pecked his lips again with that we settled down to sleep.

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and I hope you are looking forward to the next instalment which will be AkaKuroKi as requested. I hope the characters aren't too OOC please review.


	3. AkaKuroKi

Spicing Up Ones Love Life

A/N: Okay so this was requested of me so here it is a little bit of a threesome fic I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R

Requested by – 13590anime

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke

Akashi's POV

I was sitting in Kuroko's house Kise had called me over which was unusual. I quirked a brow when Kise and Kuroko walked into the room now, I noticed Kise's nervousness as he stood at the end of the room "what's going on Ryouta, Tetsuya..?" I asked now my gaze moving from Kise to Kuroko then back again.

It was Kuroko who approached me "Akashi-Kun, Kise-Kun and I would like you to help us out," he told me seriously glancing at Kise as he spoke. "Our sex life is getting a bit boring so we wanted you to join so help us spice it up." My eyes widened and I glanced at Kise now who simply nodded to tell me that he thought the same.

I let out a small smirk "what kind of friend would I be to refuse~" I answered noticing Kise's form relaxing he'd clearly thought that I'd say no and attack him with scissors. "So shall we get started?" I asked them. Kuroko nodded and led the way to the bedroom Kise soon following. I slipped my shirt off before working on my pants the other two doing the same till we all stood in our boxers now. "Well let's get this started~" I told them.

They nodded and started to kiss each other as I got to my knees in front of them rubbing Kuroko's cock through the fabric causing him to groan softly into the kiss. I leaned in and licked at his cock feeling it harden at my touch as it started to strain against the fabric, I reached out to gently rub Kise's erection while using the other to pull Kuroko's boxers down allowing me to kiss the tip before taking it into my mouth sucking on the sensitive flesh.

This caused the bluenette to moan into the others mouth as I continued to suck on Kuroko's length while rubbing on Kise's. My free hand moved to slid up Kuroko's stomach to his chest to play with a dusty pink nipple causing him to moan out even more. I smirked a little as I rubbed at the sensitive nub earning myself another small groan before pinching it which gained me a small moan, I then rubbed at the sensitive flesh causing him to let out a series of moans and groans.

I pulled away now and stood to sit on the edge of the bed after removing my boxers patting y lap for Kuroko to sit on which he did, I grabbed the lube pouring a generous amount on my erection I then guided his hips down impaling him onto it till I was fully sheathed inside of him. Kise moved to stand next to us; Kuroko turned his head to take the blondes length into his mouth.

The blonde moaned out now his hands moving to tangle in light blue locks forcing his head down as far as he could go while he bounced on my lap while I thrust into him I switched my angle a little the new one allowing me to hit his prostate the jolt of pleasure causing the bluenette to cum over our chests.

I pulled the bluenette off my lap laying him on the bed letting Kise climb onto the bed too lining himself up to his entrance before thrusting into him. I kneeled over the smaller males head as he took my erection into his mouth sucking at the headed flesh. I leaned in to capture the blonde's lips in a searing kiss.

His hands buried themselves into my hair pulling me closer a little as he deepened the kiss nipping my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted he slipped his tongue inside and our tongues slid together fighting for dominance which he won eventually.

Kuroko sucked roughly onto my erection now before he bobbed his head up and down pausing every now and then to give a hard suck to my member or run his tongue along the slit. His fingers moved to play with my balls causing me to moan into the kiss.

We pulled away and I turned my attention to the bluenette's limp cock, teasing the head with feather light kisses, licking the tip bringing the spent member back to life once more. Taking the now hardening length into my mouth I bobbed my head while Kuroko sucked on my erection moaning as he received double the pleasure as Kise pounded him into the mattress at the same time. This sent vibrations through my erection making me groan softly around his erection now.

I ran my hands up the blonde's body feeling those taught muscles beneath my fingers as my mouth continued to bob up and down on the smaller male's length. My fingers brushed the blonde's nipples now; I rubbed, pinched and rolled the sensitive nubs between my fingers causing him to moan out.

I continued to bob my head on the smaller male's length moving down to deep throat him which caused the bluenette to moan loudly around my erection which sent vibrations down my length once more.

I pulled away signalling for Kise to pull away too I laid on my back patting my lap signalling to Kuroko to sit on my lap which he did impaling himself as I thrust up into him. Kise came up behind us lining himself up before thrusting into him next to me as we stretched the smaller male to the max.

He let out a pained cry but didn't complain as he bit onto his lower lip, we both thrust into him setting a fast pace the feeling was incredible, the tightness and heat of Kuroko's insides and the feel of Kise's erection rubbing against mine. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer looking at Kise I could tell he too was close and by Kuroko's twitching walls we knew he too was close.

I grabbed his erection in a firm grasp pumping him in time with our thrusts thumbing the slit now causing the bluenette to cum hard over his own chest and stomach. His tightening walls was torture as Kise and I came together both of us filling the bluenette up. Kise pulled away lifting the smaller bluenette up and placing him on the bed he'd passed out from the pleasure. "Shower?" Kise asked.

I nodded and we both headed to the bathroom putting the shower on stepping into it we sighed a little as the hot water hit our bodies. I walked behind Kise and hugged him running my hand down to his crotch rubbing his now limp cock making it harden "why don't we have a little fun of our own~" I asked huskily.

Kise turned around a smirk gracing his lips now "sounds like fun~" he said with a chuckle as he leaned down grabbing my ass and lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he pushed me up against the tiled wall as he thrust into me making me moan out loudly his cock going so deep inside me nudging at my prostate. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss our tongues battling for dominance once more of which Kise won once again.

We pulled away and I placed little kisses along his jawline before nipping and kissing at his neck leaving little red marks in their wake. Kise's fingers dug into my hips as I continue to kiss and nip at his skin the pressure sure to leave bruises.

He continued to pound me into the wall our moans echoing in the tight space. Kise grunted when I squeezed my walls around his erection before relaxing again. "H-harder…Ryouta…" I moaned out now. He moaned at this leaning down to bite roughly at my neck sucking on the spot leaving a big red mark there.

Kise started to thrust into me harder now as I'd wished for as he continued to pound into my sweet spot making me moan out louder biting his bottom lip now before kissing me once more a hot steamy kiss.

He reached around and took my erection into his grasp pumping me in time with his thrusts as I ran my hands into his hair. I moaned into the kiss allowing him to deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue inside once more mapping out my hot we cavern. I squeezed my muscles once more making the blonde cum deep inside me his cum coating my walls the feeling making me cum over our stomachs only to be washed away by the water as my walls continued to milk the other of his cum.

He put me back down on the tiled floor now and we got to work on cleaning our bodies and washing our hair before stepping out and drying walking back into the bedroom now we grabbed our boxers slipping them on Kise pulling Kuroko's up before climbing into bed with him as I headed out to sleep on the couch.

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this threesome I'm still new to writing them but I hope I am improving a little. Please review!


	4. NijiKuro

Plans Can Soon Change

A/N: so this was a request from Ben4Kevin to do some NijiKuro so here it is a sort of fluffy start but smutty end~ please R&R

Requested by – Ben4Kevin

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke

Nijimura's POV

I glanced at the bluenette beside me we'd been dating for a few months now but not much had really happened romance wise so here we sat in my living room watching a film together the smaller male snuggled into my side now. Akashi had said that if I wanted to take things further then I must take the initiative. Glancing down at the other who at that moment had glanced up at me our eyes meeting I decided it was now or never.

I leaned down capturing his lips in a searing kiss the movie forgotten as he kissed back. I reached a hand out to cup his cheeks to deepen the kiss. He climbed into my lap fully now as he ran his hands through my hair. I moved my hands to his hips grabbing at the fabric of his shirt there lifting it up our lips parting so I could pull the annoying fabric from his body our lips reconnecting once the shirt was gone. My hands now wondering over his bare chest making him gasp out this spurred me on more.

He ran his hands into my shirt now before ripping it open the buttons popping off now. I smirked and pushed him into the couch kissing him once more as my hands worked on the button and zip to his trousers now pulling them off. He let out a small groan as the kiss got more passionate pulling his boxers down as well leaving him completely naked now. He looked up at me with a come hither look that was a complete turn on. I leaned down and bit roughly onto his neck sucking onto the flesh making him moan out.

I licked at the spot before placing a loving kiss to the new love bite. He then worked on getting my pants and boxers off, I shifted my body to help him, once both naked he licked his lips before pushing me back down so he was on top and turned around so I had his cock dangling in my face. He took my erection into his mouth sucking hard making me moan out before I took his cock into my mouth bobbing my head up and down causing him to moan out which sent vibrations through my length causing my to groan softy.

He bobbed his head up and down causing me to moan out softly sending vibrations down his length which caused him to moan softly. I slid a finger to his entrance rubbed at his hold causing him to moan out more as I slid the first finger into his entrance making him gasp now. I smirked thrusting my finger into him as he let my erection go with a 'pop' his back arching now.

I placed butterfly kisses along his length while continuing to finger him soon adding the second finger starting to scissor him stretching him for what was to come. Letting his erection slide from my mouth I spoke "You're so beautiful Kuroko…and so damn sexy…" I commented before taking his erection into my mouth once more sucking on the others length roughly.

He moaned out as he took my erection into his mouth once more bobbing his head up and down as I soon added the second finger starting to scissor him for what was to come "h-hurry…" he mumbled now as my erection left his mouth with a loud 'pop'

"Impatient eh~" I commented as I let his cock slide from my mouth now as Kuroko turned to face me now leaning in to place a kiss to my lips before he impaled himself onto my erection a slight cry of pain leaving his lips as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. I reached up to cup his cheeks bringing him down for another kiss as he tried to adjust I brushed my thumbs against his cheeks.

After a few moments he started to move at a relatively slow pace pain still clear on his face. I shifted my hips a little and then the smaller male let out a moan as he picked up the pace now. I groaned softly and started to thrust up into him as he leaned down to kiss me once more his hips never stopping causing his erection to rub against our stomachs.

He let out a moan into the kiss at this as he let his eyes slid shut as he continued to ride me hard and fast now. I pulled away and placed kisses along his jawline to his neck nipping here and there leaving little red marks in their wake. I captured his lips into a kiss once more now his eyes opening to look me in the eye.

He moaned into the kiss as I grabbed his arse squeezing the round perfect globes, pushing him down harder onto my length making him moan out louder. He quickened his pace once more his eyes sliding shut once more as he let the pleasure run over him "S-Shuuzo…" he moaned out softly which turned me on even more as I started to thrust up into him roughly not being able to hold it in anymore. We moaned out in unison now as we started to move erratically as we drew closer to our climax. I took his erection into my hand starting to pump him in time with my thrusts "I'm c-close…." He moaned out.

I leaned in burying my face in his neck "m-me too…" I mumbled before biting onto his neck sucking on the spot leaving a bright red mark now as his walls tightened around me as we came together moaning each other's names he collapsed onto me panting "that was amazing…"

He looked up at me a smile gracing his features "so you finally decided to take things further~" he commented and nuzzled my chest "and yes that was good…" he replied. I chuckled a little lifting him off my length before carrying him bridle style I walked to the bedroom placing him gently onto the bed before climbing on next to him.

The end

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and I hope they weren't too OOC! Please review~


	5. AoKaga

Basketball Fun

A/N: hi all I hope you really enjoy this little fic that was requested by Love. Sorry I couldn't update sooner we had new windows put in recently so we had to move everything around so we could barely get into any of the rooms for a while. Please R&R!

Kagami's POV

I was panting as Aomine and I played one-on-one together, it was late at night on a street court. As always Aomine had won, he looked at me with a smirk "still can't beat me eh~" he said as he walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him before placing a kiss to my lips. It was a dominating kiss much like the tanned males personality. We got lost in the kiss as he pulled me even closer still so our groins touched now, he smirked a little "well, well, well…seems like someone's already hard~" he said slyly the smirk clear in his voice as he ground his hips down against mine.

I moaned out loudly at this melting into his touch like I always did and he knew it. "A-Aomine…p-public…" I grumbled out letting him know I didn't want to do this here but he didn't care as he continued to grind his hips down on mine. I tried to turn away from him but he simply kept hold of me and started to grind against my ass now. All thoughts were gone at that moment all that remained was Aomine and his hard member grinding onto my ass. I moaned out softly and glanced over my shoulder at him "A-Aomine…" I moaned out softly causing him to smirk before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

I couldn't fight him off and at this moment in time I didn't want to. It felt so good and more dangerous as someone could walk up and see us. I found this so hot "that's it Taiga…give in to me…" he said in his deep, husky and overly sexy voice. "You're so sexy Taiga…" he growled out into my ear.

I moaned out softly at the sound of his voice which caused him to chuckle against my ear before nibbling onto the lobe causing another groan to leave my lips, eyes sliding slowly closed now "I want you…now…" I groaned out as is started to grind my backside back against his thick erection causing us both to moan now.

I didn't need to have my eyes open to know that Aomine was smirking wider than the Cheshire cat. "I love it when you're like this Taiga~" he commented now backing up with me till he found a bench near the back of the court. He sat down and then pulled me down onto his lap with me now straddling his lap and now facing him once more which caused me to pen my eyes again to a still smirking Aomine.

"Stop talking and kiss me already..!" I demanded. Aomine chuckled softly and leaned in to finally press his lips against mine once more, which I eagerly responded to, parting my lips when he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance.

His hands slid under my shirt rubbing at my slides gently causing a shiver to pass down my spine, which caused Aomine's smirk to widen. He loved playing with my body and hearing my lewd voice as he toyed with my body. Aomine was a bit of a sadist really and I guess that makes me a masochist which honestly I didn't mind.

His hands travelled up further now to roughly pinch my nipples causing me to moan out louder. "You know as much as I love your moaning voice but if you keep moaning like this you might attract some unwanted attention," Aomine said with a small chuckle causing my cheeks to flare deep red now.

"It's hard not to…" I mumbled now my cheeks darkening even more now. I knew that those words would only stroke his ego big time and I wasn't wrong seeing him smirking sexily at me.

"I'm just that good eh~?" he asked now causing me to groan softly in exasperation which caused him to laugh softly "I already know you love the way I tough you~" he whispered against my lips now as he pinched my nipples once more.

"A-aahhhhh…" I moaned out softly before biting my lip. He moved a hand down now to rub me through my clothes making me bite my lip harder to stop a loud groan from escaping my lips "t-tease…" I growled out now which only caused him to smirk at me once more.

I growled out once more as I ground down onto his hips which earned me a pleasured moan from the tanned male. I smirked down at him now "Don't think you have won my little tiger~" he teased me now as he leaned in to bite down onto my neck rather roughly causing me to moan rather loudly now not caring if anyone heard me.

Aomine knew exactly what I liked and how I liked it as he sucked on the bite now before he pulled away to lick at the wound now "Why don't you hurry up and devour me Mr big bad panther?" I asked huskily now.

He chuckled at this and flipped us so I was now laying on the bench with him on top of me his hands sliding down my body now till they reached the band to my shorts. "You should be careful what you ask for my little tiger~" he commented before pulling my shorts down boxers and all.

I gasped when cold air hit my hot and aching arousal, I gasped once again when it was enveloped into Aomine's hot mouth. "A-Aomine…" I moaned out a hand moving down to bury itself into his hair. I could feel him smirk around my erection as he sucked onto the tip agonisingly softly "D-don't…t-tease…"

He chuckled around my erection which sent vibrations up my shaft causing me to groan out softly. He licked the head before starting to bob his head up and down. I couldn't stop myself from moaning and groaning as the pleasure was too much so I moved the hand that wasn't in Aomine's hair up to my face so that I could bite down onto it hard to stifle my moans.

I nearly screamed in pleasure when I felt a finger probe at my entrance. I growled when Aomine wouldn't stop teasing my hole. "S-stop teasing…or I'll leave…" I growled out half-heartedly. He smirked looking triumphantly at me before he leaned down to kiss me roughly as he finally pushed his finger past the tight rings of muscle. I shuddered out of pleasure my eyes sliding shut once more.

He smirked at this as he started to move his finger agonisingly slowly. He absolutely loves teasing me in any way he can he really enjoys making me beg him for more, he leaned in so his lips ghosted over my ear. "You know what I want Tagia~" he whispered huskily his hot breath fanning out over my ear and neck making me shiver once more which cause his smirk to widen more.

I panted slightly now before opening my eyes to slits looking him in the eyes "p-please…D-Daiki…no more teasing…" I groaned out "n-need you…now!" I growled out now which caused a feral grin to grace his lips.

"Finally~" He said huskily picking up the pace before adding a second finger starting to scissor me stretching me for his huge member. My back arched when his fingers grazed that sweet spot. Aomine licked his lips now "you truly are beautiful Taiga~" he told me huskily which caused me to blush all the way to my ears.

He chuckled at this leaning in to capture my lips in a searing kiss which I eagerly returned as he added the third and final finger. My hands ran into his hair deepening the kiss. Aomine removed his fingers before he pulled his pants and boxers down grabbing some lube from his pocket pouring some on his erection before I felt pressure against my entrance once more but bigger than his fingers.

I groaned as he entered me it still hurt a little as we hadn't had sex recently. Once fully sheathed inside me he paused to let me get used to it again which I was grateful for. A few minutes later I grunted letting him know he could move now.

He started a relatively slow pace to my relief though it didn't take long for me to beg for more. I needed to feel him now deep and hard, I wanted him to be as rough with me as possible. Aomine seemed to realise this as he starts to pound into me as hard as he can to my delight. My hands slid down his back and then back up till they started to fist into his hair once more. My eyes slid shut as my back arched off the bench. Removing a hand from his hair I snaked it down my body heading towards my aching arousal that really needed some attention only for Aomine to swat my hand away "Nah uh uh~ Naughty Tagia~" he told me with a smirk.

I whined and looked him in dismay I really needed some friction I needed to cum. He smirked learning in so he could lick my lips before kissing me deeply which I eagerly returned. "You're not allowed to touch yourself~" he whispered huskily once he pulled away slightly. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes but he simply shook his head at me "I'll tie you up if you try to touch yourself again~"

In all honesty I enjoyed when Aomine decided to tie me up it was a huge turn on but right now all I wanted was release. To emphasis my need once more I let out a whimper which caused him to smirk more as he slid his hands up my sides lifting my shirt up in the process pulling it above my head revealing my nipples to him. His smirk widened at this as he leaned down now kissing along my collarbone before biting rather roughly making me moan out.

I could feel his smirk still pressed against my collarbone before continuing his kisses lower till he reached a dusty pink nipple, ghosting over it so his warm breath puffed out onto my sensitive flesh making me whine out "e-enough t-teasing…A-Aho…"he chuckled lightly at this before he finally lowered his mouth down to take a dusty pink nipple into his mouth sucking, licking and nipping at the sensitive nub. His hand moved to play with the other causing my back to arch off the bench once more my eyes slid shut once more tighter this time at the extra stimulation and it didn't take long before I came hard over my stomach my muscles clenched around Aomine's erection. It took all of his self-control not to come right there.

"D-damn…Taiga…y-you're so tight…" he moaned out as he continued to pound into me. His eyes were shut now as I looked at him through half lidded eyes, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his climax. His hands moved down to my hips to hold me there as he buried himself deep inside me as he came hard. I moaned softly as I felt him fill me up with his seed.

He pulled out of me and proceeded to fix his clothes before he moved to helped me in my daze to dress properly, he then grabbed the basketball and our bags before he returned to my side allowing me to lean on him for support as we headed back to mine.

A/N: thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot~ I had fun writing it.


	6. MidoTaka

A/N: Hi there everyone I know its been a LOOONG time since I last posted anything and I have a lot of Requests to get through but I have had a HUGE writers block and I've been a little sick lately too as well as breaking all 3 of my laptops so I'm having to rely on my dads computer at the moment but don't worry to all those that have requested a fic from me I haven't forgotten and I will get around to it a lot of them are in the making actually so hopefully sometime soon I can get them typed up and posted. Slight OOCness~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke if I did all these handsome men would be gay for each other~

Takao's POV

I was rather excited about the day to come as I pulled back the covers and sat up in bed rubbing my eyes, today was my first official date with Shin-Chan since we got together a few months back we never really got the chance to do something that was classed as a 'date' by normal people and of course Shin-Chan was too much of a Tsun-Tsun to just come out and take me on one so it took a lot of whining and complaining to get him to agree to it but I knew that deep down he really wanted to take me on one he just wouldn't admit it out loud which was part of what I found so endearing about the elder male.

I of course loved to tease him as well about how much of a Tsun-Tsun he was it was fun for him to try and deny it like he always does which then allowed me to tease him further about his denial. We'd agreed the day before for me to meet him at his around noon and it was currently ten am, I yawned standing up now before walking towards my wardrobe to pick out some clothes for our date, I wanted to look amazing for our date today since it was our first one and we probably wouldn't be going on as many as normal couples did since Shin-Chan was a huge Tsun-Tsun and all.

I wanted my outfit to be classy but still have his tongue lolling as he takes in the site of me, I sighed now as he started to go through my clothes before finally settling on some skin tight black Skinny jeans that were like a second skin on me, a dark green T-shirt since it reminded me of Shin-Chan's hair and I was hoping he'd see himself in it too and preferable him ON me, with a white shirt over the top buttons done up most of the way except for the first three buttons. It was at this moment that I found myself wondering if the other was worrying about what he was going to wear for our date the thought brought a smile to my lips as I imagined the scene. Shaking my head to clear my mind I tossed my clothes onto my bed before heading to the shower for a shower I was going to make sure I was nice a clean for our date and possible after activities as well, this thought brought a light blush to my cheeks like usual.

Just the thought of Shin-Chan dominating me and pounding into me like no tomorrow had me painfully hard, I turned the shower on and quickly got under the spray of the water ignoring the fact that the water was still cold. Despite the cold spray of the shower my raging erection wouldn't go down at all, the pictures Shin-Chan screwing me senseless weren't leaving my mind, giving in now I reached down and grasped the hot flesh in my hand starting to pump it slowly at first my eyes shutting tight which allowed me to sink into the images that had me hard in the first place. I moaned softly not wanting my family to hear me as my hand started to quicken on my shaft as I drew nearer and nearer to my climax the images being so very perverted it didn't take long for me reach my climax with a cry of "Shin-Chan..!" letting the water wash away the evidence of what he'd just done.

My cheeks were burning deep red now at what I'd just done using Shin-Chan for my masturbation material, I mean he IS my boyfriend so I don't suppose its that bad but I knew for sure that if Shin-Chan ever found out I'd be scolded for sure, the thought alone had me chuckling a little, I grabbed the soup now and began to wash my body extra thoroughly just in case things did heat up after our date cause you never know!

Once clean I quickly got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist putting another around my shoulders before walking back to my room starting on drying my hair I sat down on the edge of my bed to complete this task before starting to dry the rest of my body and getting dressed. Looking at the time once dressed I deemed I could grab some toast or something before going to Shin-Chan's I didn't want to have a big breakfast since we'd probably go out for lunch.

Grabbing my toast I walked out and grabbing my phone, wallet, camera and keys on the way shouting a quick 'see you later, love you!' to my parents and sister and heading to my boyfriend's house. I was rather curious as to what we'd do for our date but I put all my faith in the elder green haired male knowing that he'd think about it seriously before deciding on anything which in turn made me smile cause I knew that no matter what Shin-Chan wouldn't commit to anything that he wasn't one hundred percent sure I'd enjoy.

I took a deep breath now as I stood at the green haired giant's front door working up the courage to actually press the bell, I had no idea just why I was so nervous this time I'd never been bothered before even when I wasn't invited over. I gave myself a light smack on the cheek before pushing the bell, it didn't take long for someone to open the door and I was happy to see that it was Shin-Chan, I gave him my best smile now "Morning Shin-Chan~" I said with a small purr in my voice. His cheeks turned a light pink as I took in the sight before me Shin-Chan was looking rather endearing in nice black dress pants and a white shirt with all but the top button done up.

Shin-Chan let out a small grunt as his mother walked by asking him who was at the door "it's just Takao," he told his mother who in turn called out a greeting always happy to see me socialising with her rather high strung awkward son. I smiled more greeting her back before heading in behind the other shutting the door and taking a seat on the couch Shin-Chan came and sat beside me gazing at me rather intensely causing my brow to quirk upwards. "How are you today..?" he asked eventually which caused me to grin at him.

He was obviously wondering if I was as nervous as he was about today. "I'm doing good rather excited for today~" I told him with a grin. "I have to say you're looking rather nice today~ I feel a little under dressed to be honest..." I said gently not exactly wanting his family to hear and guess the meaning behind their conversation not exactly sure that his boyfriends family knew that he was gay and dating his best friend and rival, though I was also sure that his family wouldn't mind they seemed rather open though his dad would probably have something to say about it I knew he'd be accepting in the end.

He quirked a brow now as he looked me up and down and shook his head "No, no you are looking perfectly fine..." he muttered refusing to look at me. He'd never once complimented my clothing and I knew he was making an effort to treat me better which caused me to chuckle gently which in turn made him look up at me questioningly.

"Shin-Chan don't try and change yourself for me I like you the way you are~" I told him gently before checking the house was clear, seeing no one in sight i leaned in and placed a gentle peck to his lips which caused the most adorable blush to dust his cheeks. I could see that he was struggling not to shout at me but that would cause his family to be alert and actually pay attention to what we were whispering about. I winked at him and let out a small snicker which only he caught. "So what's first on the agenda today Shin-Chan?" I asked curious now.

He shook his head at me before he spoke, "That is for you to find out." I smiled at this and nodded glancing around when I heard a shuffling noise, noticing the others sister I smiled at her which drew Shin-Chan's attention since I was smiling at someone other than him. "Stop loitering around Shiori..." he said with a rather brash tone.

I quirked a brow at this I had no idea why Shin-Chan seemed to get rather rude to his sister whenever I was around or if I was mentioned by her when we were on the phone. I knew that he loved his sister dearly so his behaviour was leaving me rather confused. "Don't talk to your sister like that!" I scolded him now and smiled at her beckoning her over. She giggled at the fact that I'd scolded THE Midorima Shintaro and came towards us "Give big brother Kazu-Nii a hug~" I said opening my arms for her, I noticed as his sister came over to me for that hug that Shin-Chan had a look of displeasure on his face but I shrugged it off and enveloped her in a big hug but somehow she ended up falling into my lap causing me to laugh not at all worried about it though I did hear Shin-Chan growl subconsciously. Was he jealous of his little sister?

I smiled a little and patted her head "Why don't you go see if mother needs you?" Shin-Chan told her now with a pointed look that clearly read 'He's mine back off!' I chuckled as she got up off my lap and walked up the stairs leaving us alone once more. The look of displeasure was still on his handsome face and I shook my head at him causing him to give me a look that read 'what the hell is that for?'

"Shin-Chan are you jealous of your sister when she's around me?" I asked straight to the point once I'd assessed that we were indeed on our own so no one would overhear us. He groaned at the question and refused to answer the look on his face now clearly said 'you really expect to answer such a stupid question?!' I pouted now and looked pointedly at the other "Are you going to be so cruel to me as well Shin-Chan?" I asked in a mock hurt tone but it was that kind of tone that got the other to answer me in case I actually was upset with him.

He released a sigh at that and buried his face into his hands so he didn't have to look at me before he finally replied "Y...yes I am okay..." he growled out softly causing me to raise a brow. I can't believe that I was actually right but why the hell would he be so jealous it was only his sister and he knew I didn't have eyes for anyone else or I wouldn't put up with him. I gave him the 'why?' face and he sighed before taking in a deep breath and continuing "because I know she likes you okay!" he growled out a little louder now.

Well now I was rather shocked this wasn't something that I'd expected but I was happy that Shin-Chan was opening up with me now that we were dating instead of telling me that I was imagining things. "She likes me..?" I asked now still shocked at this bit of news. Shin-Chan simply nodded at this "And that has you jealous..." it was more a statement than a question as I smiled to myself. "Well I am honoured that my Shin-Chan got jealous but there's really no need the only one for me is you~ I'll keep reminding you as much as I have to~" I told him with a smug grin.

He shook his head now seeing my grin "I am never going to be honest with you again when it comes to this stuff..." he grumbled now before he stood up and signalled to me that he wanted to get going now. I stood up and stretched the simple action causing my shirt and t-shirt to rise a little revealing some tanned skin of my stomach to the others eyes. I heard the green haired giant gulp a little before he looked away from me. I couldn't stop the chuckle that left my lips which in turn earned me a glare from the other I raised my hands in surrender and he sighed before grabbing his things and calling out to his family that we were now leaving for the day.

I called out a goodbye as well before following the shooting guard out of his house still none the wiser to what he had planned for the day. As we walked down the street I found myself wondering what his lucky item was today I hadn't seen him pick up anything out of the ordinary before leaving so maybe he didn't have it or it was something simple. I yawned a little as Shin-Chan walked around the next corner, I followed him and straight into a little shop where I was asked to wait outside.

I raised a brow at this but didn't complain leaning against the shop window as I waited for him to return. When he did I noticed two things in his hands one was a stuffed teddy the other was a keychain. I quirked a brow now as he handed the teddy to me, he could see the question in my face as he spoke, "it's your lucky item for today...you know since you're going to be with me the entire time you need your luck as much as I do..." a light pink hue was gracing his cheeks now as he refused to look at me.

I couldn't say anything in return now as I just stared between the teddy to Shin-Chan's face and back again several times. The only thing that was running in my mind at that moment was that Shin-Chan cared and love me enough to pay attention to what my Oha Asa said about his star sign actually knowing and remembering his star sign and then going out to buy his lucky item for the day and right now he felt so touched by this simple gesture. I knew that if I brought it up with him that he'd deny it and make up some excuse for it so I was happy with my own thoughts. "Thank you Shin-Chan..." I said softly before pecking his cheek gently, grinning when his cheeks flared as he glared at me for doing something intimate in public.

We walked on now with me clutching at the stuffed bear tight to my chest still lost in the thought that Shin-Chan would do such a thing for me. I was completely caught unawares when I felt a hand on my shoulder thinking it was a stranger I reacted as so recoiling but seeing Shin-Chan looking at me somewhat concerned I pulled myself together and put on a big smile. "Are you alright Takao?" he asked now his eyes not leaving me.

I kept that smile on my lips as I responded to his question, "I'm doing good! Sorry I was just a bit lost in thought before I didn't realise that you had grabbed me." he shook his head at me giving me a look that said 'we go out on our very first date and you're seriously spacing out on me?!' I put my hands in the air as if surrendering "gaaahh Shin-Chan I was thinking about you and well this teddy I was just so touched by the gesture," I admitted now not wanting him to think that something else had distracted me from our 'date.'

He shook his head once more but said nothing more on the subject as we resumed walking down the street. "I was saying that our next stop would be the aquarium...I know how much you wanted to go there so I figured it would be the perfect place for our first date..." he said a little unsure glancing my way to see if I was happy with his decision. I smiled at this knowing that he put so much thought into this and that he'd actually listened to me when I was rambling on to him.

"Its perfect Shin-Chan~" I told him with a soft purr like noise which had the green haired giant clicking his tongue but he bit back his retort now as he walked towards the Aquarium which wasn't actually that far from us well within walking distance at least. We entered and Shin-Chan bought our tickets despite me telling him that I could buy my own ticket he then went on to lecture me about how it was proper etiquette for the 'man' to buy the tickets when on a date, of which made me smile and whisper a thank you to him.

"What should we see first!?" I asked now like an excited child which I know from experience was ticking off my boyfriend but he said nothing not wanting to ruin our date which also touched me he was being less of a Tsun-Tsun today for me and for our date. I picked up the leaflet that told everyone what kind of fish you would see and where as well as times of the shows, "Ohhhh Shin-Chan there are dolphin shows! We have to go and see one!" I knew full well that if it had been any other time he'd have told me to shut up and stop being so loud but all he did now was nod his head before asking what time the show was on. "Ahhh it says the first show is in an hour~" I told him with a beaming smile now which I know that Shin-Chan secretly loved seeing especially when he was the reason behind it but I also know he'd never admit to such a thing out loud ever.

"In that case we should see the fish near the dolphin show first so we can manage to get a decent seat." he said and I nodded pointing out to a point on the map not far from the other and asking for the others opinion. He quirked a brow now "Penguins?" he asked and I nodded my head eagerly and so he nodded in acceptance "then let's get moving," he said and started to walk in the direction of the penguins. I walked at his side and had the biggest urge ever to just hold his hand and be close to him like a normal couple would be if they were on a date. I knew it was stupid but I just couldn't help it, no doubt I'd gain a glare from Shin-Chan as he yanked his hand back but I guy had to try right? I reached out and took his hand in mine gently. He quirked a brow at this and looked over at me before speaking, "...Takao..." he said softly not wanting anyone to overhear us.

I pouted a little as he spoke and looked at me with that look "what's wrong with wanting to hold your hand..." I whined out softly now even though I knew exactly why and the look on his face said 'I know you know exactly why we can't hold hands' but I wasn't going to give up with just that. "Shin-Chan please...just for today..?" I asked with my pout still in place for good measure and to my surprise he shook his but didn't take his hand back he just simply squeezed my hand a little before we set off once again but this time we were holding hands. As we walked by a little girl who was there with her mother we heard her say 'Look mama there's two boys holding hands!' naturally we looked over in their direction as the mother looked at us and seeing that we were indeed holding hands she gave us the dirtiest look she could muster before muttering 'disgusting' under her breath.

I was actually rather upset by this I mean I know that it's not exactly accepted here in Tokyo or really in Japan to be gay and to openly display it but to hear someone actually say such things and at him no less made him want to scream and shout at her but he couldn't do that when the woman's adorable little girl was standing right there, my love for children stopping me but clearly Shin-Chan had caught on to my hurt as he once again squeezed my hand before murmuring so only I could hear him, "don't let it get to you Takao just enjoy our date."

With those words in mind I took a deep breath before looking over at my utterly amazing boyfriend giving him a soft loving smile before we moved on ignoring the rude lady as he watched us go with disgust on her face. As we gazed out at the penguins I asked Shin-Chan to stand near them so I could snap a picture and then insisted that he did the same for me. After the penguins we went to see the different types of schooling fish in the aquarium and took a few more photos of each other with the different kinds of fish before Shin-Chan suggested that we go find our seats for the show.

The dolphin show was by far the most amazing thing I'd ever seen in my life seeing all the dolphins racing through the water and jumping doing tricks and the aquarium staff doing tricks with them, afterwards was the sealion show which we stayed for too which was fun too. The sealion's were dancing and doing gestures for food and it was rather adorable and though Shin-Chan didn't clap or show excitement as the show went on I could tell that he was enjoying it just by a simple sideways glance. Having spent so much time around the green giant I could tell how he was feeling a good ninety percent of the time.

Once the show was over we moved over to see the shark hall, one of my most favourite creatures in the world was sharks they were so fascinating and intriguing. Shin-Chan still held my hand which really touched my heart, he was watching me while I watched the sharks swimming by it was a huge shame that there wasn't any great whites but I'd read somewhere that they were really tricky to keep in captivity and I hated animals suffering so I'd have to live with it. There were hammerheads, tiger sharks, bull sharks, nurse sharks, whale sharks, and zebra sharks.

Eventually we moved on from the Sharks and saw a few more fish like giant catfish, pufferfish, stingrays and piranha. There was so many beautiful fish, and I took loads of pictures of the fish and of my handsome boyfriend who walked beside me almost silent the entire time just watching how happy I was at being brought here. As we were walking down the hall towards some more fish Shin-Chan glanced at his watch "how about after we see the Koi that we go grab something to eat it's getting a little late now and I have booked us a hotel room for afterwards..." He said softly and I knew without looking that he was blushing from his words.

I felt my own cheeks heat up at his words and suddenly I couldn't contain myself "S-Shin-Chan how about...we skip dinner and go straight to the hotel..?" I asked rather shyly not sure if the other would go for his obvious pervertedness but then again Shin-Chan could be slightly dense when it came to relationship stuff so he might not have noticed. "I'll take you out for breakfast in the morning to make up for it..." I reasoned now, hoping with all my heart that the other would agree to it.

It appeared that he was thinking about it before he finally replied "alright should we leave now then?" He asked glancing my way. I nodded and hurried out of the aquarium, I opened my mouth to ask him what hotel he had booked but he beat me to it. "It's a surprise just follow me," He told me with with no room for argument. I smiled and went along with him thinking of all the possibilities for the night, since Shin-Chan had booked us a hotel room did that mean he wanted to go all the way or just spend the night in each other's arms? Either way he'd be happy but that didn't mean I wasn't going to at least try and get more intimate with the green giant.

Shin-Chan led me to a rather smart looking hotel that must have cost a fortune but it touched my heart. We walked up to the reception desk where he told the lady he had a reservation under Midorima, she quickly searched up the reservation and then handed us the key. Shin-Chan led me up the halls to our room and slowly opened the door, the room was set out with rose petals all over the bed and a complimentary bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two glasses on the bed, which I was sure wasn't at Shin-Chan's request since we are still underage. "Champagne eh~" I teased with a chuckle which caused him to give me a look that said 'stop teasing me at a time like this.'

I chuckled once more and looked around at the room once more it was dimly lit to give it a romantic feel red roses were on the table at the end of the bed as well as a bouquet of red roses placed in the centre of the bed shaped as a heart and the bed was littered in pillows. He moved to remove the items from the bed but leaving the rose petals as I walked over to him now wrapping my arms around him from behind pulling him into my chest before kissing his neck gently. He looked awkwardly at me from his position in front of me before asking, "what is this?"

I chuckled lightly and kissed his neck a few more times my arms tightening their hold around his waist refusing to let go of him even if he was going to tell me to. "It's called affection..." I mumbled before raising a hand up to cup his chin making him look my way once more so I could capture his lips in a soft sweet and loving kiss conveying all my feelings towards him to him successfully cutting off whatever he was about to say.

He returned the kiss making sure to convey his own feelings back to me since he was too much of a Tsun-Tsun to tell me in words, once we parted I licked my lips and gazed into his emerald orbs as he mumbled "disgusting..." I flicker of hurt crossed my face which he clearly saw but after a moment it went again knowing that it was just him being a Tsundere once more. He turned in my hold now so we were facing each other, moving so he was whispering into my ear he said, "do it again..."

I froze for a second debating if I heard him right but the look on his face and that adorable blush that was now dusting his cheeks told me that he had indeed said such a thing. Not wasting anymore time I dived in once more reattaching our lips this kiss being more rough and passionate clearly conveying my desire to him and he eagerly returned it. Shin-Chan pushed me down on the bed before climbing on top of me reconnecting our lips once more in a powerful kiss. When we pulled apart for air both of us panting, I smiled up at him and said, "I love you..."

His cheeks flared and he was sputtering in embarrassment which made my smile widen now. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss, I didn't need him to voice it to know that he loved me too it was etched into everything he did for me. He kissed back his hands going up under my shirt to run over my stomach making me gasp a little, my hands running into those luscious green locks as we deepened the kiss tongues battling for dominance which of course Shin-Chan won in the end.

It didn't take us long to start to strip each other till we were both naked, Shin-Chan wasted no time in latching onto a dusty pink nipple with his mouth while he fondled the other with his fingers causing me to moan out softly which only egged the other on as he nipped at my right nipple while pinching the left one. "S-Shin-Chan..!" I moaned out more hands fisting in his hair now. His free hand trailed up my thigh causing me to shiver and gasp at the touch I could feel him smirk against my nipple now before he flicked the tip of my erection making me gasp loudly a pout forming on my lips at the teasing. "S-Shin-Chan...d-don't tease me...I've been w-waiting for this moment f-for a long time..." I whined out and he gazed up at me now as he finally wrapped his hand around my erection giving it a small squeeze before starting to pump it slowly, his eyes never left mine as he watched my face twist in pleasure.

I could tell that the giant was enjoying all my reactions to his actions and honestly I felt myself getting harder from just the thought. My mind went blank as I saw nothing but stars when Shin-Chan ran his thumb over the slit causing a rather loud moan to leave my lips now. I wouldn't be able to take much more of this stimulation, if he kept this up I'd cum in no time. I used all the strength that I could manage to push Shin-Chan into the bed now his eyes looked at me questioningly as I moved now to straddle his hips. He quirked a brow at me now and I gave him my best sexy smirk before leaning to place a quick peck to his lips which he tried to deepen but I pulled away before he could.

He gave me a small glare at this but I just smirked down at him before sliding down his body till I was situated between his legs. I licked my lips before bending down and trailing kisses up his thighs leading towards my goal his incredibly hard erection teasing him a little payback for him teasing me. I smirked when I heard him hiss at my actions and he glared down at me telling me two things one being stop teasing me the other was telling me that if I continued to tease him he'd teach me a lesson.

I chuckled lightly now before trailing kisses along the underside of his erection up to the head where I kissed the tip too causing him to gasp out. I smirked once more and blew lighting onto his heated flesh causing him to gasp louder as his hips bucked slightly trying to get me to take his erection into my mouth already. I chuckled at this which caused him to glare at me once more but I didn't take it to heart as I darted my tongue out to flick over the tip which had him moaning gently.

I was very proud of myself for getting this very proud man who was probably the ultimate Tsundere to moan out from such a simple touch. Not wanting him to wait any longer and knowing full well that he wouldn't be patient much longer I finally took the head of his cock into my mouth giving it a few soft sucks which caused him to let out a rather loud moan which went straight to my groin causing my erection to stiffen even more. I started to bob my head up and down now slowly at first, when I got a string of moans from the green giants lips it encouraged me and I started to bob my head up and down faster as Shin-Chan ran his hands into my hair pushing my head down more.

I let out a small moan of my own which in turn sent vibrations down his erection causing him to moan more and attempt to thrust up into my mouth. I managed to grab his hips before he rammed his cock down my throat. I looked up at him as I continued to suck him off and the look on his face was utterly mind blowing I thought I'd cum just from seeing it, it took all my strength to stop myself from climaxing.

I tore my eyes away from the god before me and focused on what I was doing relaxing my throat muscles I started to deep throat him taking all of him to the hilt and humming gently around it making him cry out in absolute pleasure I could taste the pre-cum leaking down my throat and I wanted more. "T-Takao...s-stop or I'll cum..." he moaned out as he started to tug on my hair to try and get me off. I wanted to taste him but when I looked back up at his face I could see just how much he didn't want to cum yet and so despite my yearning to taste him I pulled back and licked my lips.

Shin-Chan reached up and cupped my cheek before bringing me down for a soft, sweet and loving kiss to my lips which I eagerly returned. When we parted he lifted his fingers to my lips and told me to suck which I did, eagerly taking his digits into my mouth running my tongue over them sensually before sucking on them rather hard. Once they were sufficiently wet he removed them from my mouth and moved them around to my rear running a finger around my puckered hole before slowly starting to push it inside past the tight rings of muscles. My face scrunched up a little at this not used to having someone's fingers up my ass but I did my best to relax knowing that if I didn't it would hurt a lot and not become pleasurable and that would lead to this sex god before me to feel guilty and I couldn't allow that.

Shin-Chan was watching my face intensely now for any hints that he was hurting me and I knew that he'd stop if he thought that he'd cause me too much pain so I was going to make sure that, that didn't happen cause even I knew that sex would be somewhat painful the first time no matter how gentle and caring your partner was. He started to thrust his finger in and out slowly at first but he soon picked up the pace a little and I did my best to hide my discomfort. He soon added a second finger to the first which was a little more uncomfortable but it wasn't painful it didn't get painful at all until he added the third and final finger and started to scissor them to stretch me as much as possible so he wouldn't hurt me.

When he removed his fingers he went to change our position but I stopped him "Shin-Chan I want to do it...can I..?" I asked softly moving once more to straddle his hips. He nodded his head and I smiled softly leaning into give him another love filled kiss before I reached behind me to steady his erection as I started to lower myself down on him. A pained look crossed onto my face briefly but that one brief expression of pain had a worried expression on Shin-Chan's face.

"Takao...if it hurts maybe we should stop..." he mumbled out reaching out to cup my cheek once more his thumbs rubbing my cheeks gently soothingly. I shook my head and reached with my hand that wasn't holding his erection steady to lay over his hand on my cheek a smile gracing my lips now as I shook my head not stopping my movements until he was fully sheathed inside me. I let out a shaky breath now but I was so happy I felt complete and whole now that we were merged as one I didn't know how else to explain it.

"I'm fine Shin-Chan~" I told him now before taking his hand and bringing it to my lips to place a loving kiss to his palm. "I feel complete like now that we are joined nothing can break us," I said with a small happy smile on my lips, his cheeks flared at my confession and his beautiful emerald orbs shut briefly and when he opened his eyes once more to look back into mine I saw something I'd never seen in those beautiful eyes of his before, I saw them brimming with love, it was like he was another person now one that knew how to express his true feelings but I was more than happy.

"I love you, Takao..." he told me in his deep sexy voice for the first time ever and I swear my heart nearly stopped at this. Honestly I never thought I'd get to hear those words come out from his mouth and those simple words filled me with so much happiness that I thought I'd burst. I leaned in and kissed him once more but this time the kiss wasn't soft and sweet it was frenzied and passionate conveying everything that I was feeling right now that I couldn't voice in words at this moment.

Shin-Chan kissed me back passionately before nibbling gently onto my lower lip causing me to open my mouth, he wasted no time in delving his tongue in and once more starting a battle for dominance. Feeling like I was finally adjusted to the others huge erection I started to lift my hips up slowly before dropping back down but being careful not to disconnect our lips in the process. We were both moaning into each others mouths as I continued to raise my hips till only the tip of his erection remained inside before dropping back to the hilt my pace increasing with each movement.

We pulled away for air and Shin-Chan let out the sexiest moan ever and I had to fight not to cum right then and their as I grunted and bit onto my lower lip a little. "S-Shin-Chan...I-I'm close..." I whimpered out now my eyes sliding shut tight as I picked up the pace causing his erection to thrust in deeper and at that moment as I came back down he thrust his hips upwards driving his cock into my prostate making me let out a small scream from the immense pleasure that action gave me. "A-again...Shin-Chan...keep doing that..." I moaned out now as I lifted myself back up before dropping back down just as he thrust back upwards.

He moaned softly his hands resting on my hips as he helped to guide me up and back down again pushing my down a little harder. "I'm close too..." he groaned out and I leaned in to pepper his face in soft kisses not stopping till I had kissed every inch of his face. "Takao...let's c-cum together..." he groaned out now. I couldn't get any words out in my current state so I simply nodded to let him know that I had heard him and that I very much wanted to cum with him as well. I could tell from his face that he was nearly there at his climax, he wrapped his hand around my erection once more pumping me in time with his thrusts now bringing me closer to my climax by the second. He leaned in now and kissed my neck gently before biting down roughly and sucking on the spot to leave a big red mark at the same time that he ran his thumb over the slit just as I dropped myself down onto him the stimulation giving to both of us as my walls tightened around his erection caused us to cum together moaning each others names.

We panted as we started to come down from our high I was slumped over his body his cock still buried deep inside me as Shin-Chan wrapped his arms around me, his eyes were already starting to droop but he stayed awake long enough to talk to me "That was...a-amazing...you seemed to really know what you were doing..." he panted out now and nuzzled into my neck.

I quirked a brow at this and slipped off of him to lay beside him allowing me easier access to his face "Shin-Chan are you wondering if I've done this before..?" I asked softly and when I got no response from him I knew I was right. "I promise Shin-Chan I haven't even so much as looked at another person male or female," I said seriously. "You ARE my first, my one and only." I could see his cheeks flare but he still remained silent. I chuckled and leaned in placing a soft kiss to his lips now "I'll remind you as many times as I need to that I love you and only you~" I received a small nod from the other before he snuggled up into my arms ready to go to sleep. I smiled and buried my face in his soft green hair before murmuring "Goodnight..." and with that we both fell asleep in each others arms.

The End

A/N: finally finished this gem~ I hope you all enjoyed this fic and a big thank you to all my followers and reviewers I'm hoping I can get more fics done for my wonderful readers who have requested from me :)


	7. MuraKiyo

MuraKiyo Fluffiness

A/N: Hey there everyone I know it's been a long time since my last update there's been a lot going on for me lately I've only recently gotten a new laptop and I was on holiday also had my birthday recently and things haven't been going well for my ferret he nearly died in an operation and now is severely ill so I've been very preoccupied and haven't gotten around to writing at all but I'm back and although updates may still take a while as the little guy is still under the weather I'm hoping that I can still fit in writing here and there and get back to those requests that I still haven't been able to complete which I've started a few of them already it's just completing and typing them up for posting. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this addition which was requested by GoddessQueenSlay. I apologise now for how OOC I think this has become but I wanted to make it nice a sweet since bad things happen to my boy xD. This one-shot shall be a fluff as requested. Please R&R!

Kiyoshi's POV

Today had been a match against Kirisaki Daichi and as like any other time we faced them, Hanamiya sought out to destroy me and once again I was being carried away on a stretcher. I was fighting to keep my eyes open searching the crowd for one person who I knew would be worried about me, and that would be my boyfriend and sweet lover, Atsushi Murasakibara.

Sure enough he came rushing over to my side a bag full of snacks in his hand as he gazed down at me worry clear in his violet orbs, before his eyes left mine and rested on something behind me and by the glare that was now present in his eyes I could guess it was Hanamiya he was glaring at.

They started to move me out towards the nurse's room to inspect the damage and see if I needed to go back into hospital or not having already known my background with my knee. Atsushi pulled his eyes away and looked back down at me as he walked beside me his free hand moving to entwine with my own. As we went past my team I heard them murmur amongst themselves about us as we hadn't told either of our teammates about our relationship yet.

Atsushi's teammate and Kagami's 'brother' had followed him down standing with my team "Kagami?" could be heard from Himuro and grunt in return from Kagami to let him know that he was listening "Did you guys know about this?" he asked clearly meaning Atsushi and myself.

"No I'm sure that none of us knew of this relationship…not even Hyuuga," he said glancing at our captain who was distraught and worried about me although he wouldn't say that out loud but I've known him long enough to know.

Once we were in the nurse's room and away from prying eyes I finally spoke to Atsushi, "I'm alright Atsushi please don't look like that…" I said softly trying my best to reassure him as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze which he returned but my words did nothing to relieve him of any worry. I couldn't help but smile at this though as it is the first and maybe the last time I'll ever see such worry on his face when it didn't come to his precious sweets and it really hit home to me that this sweet loving giant really did care for me and it warmed my heart as a paramedic came in to look my knee over.

As it turned out I needed to go into hospital and go through another emergency surgery thanks to the abuse during the match and as much as it would upset Atsushi, I wouldn't have had it any other way I'd much rather it be me they were attacking than my teammates it was just the way I was.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the hospital and get me settled in to wait for my operation with Atsushi there to keep me company. When I eventually got told they were going to take me down to surgery it was quite late. "Atsushi you should head home you need to rest well tonight you have a match tomorrow," I told him with a soft smile but he stubbornly shook his head at me and sat on my bed to wait my return.

When I came to I was back in my hospital room it was dark and must have been the early hours of the morning. My left leg was bandaged and I knew it would be a while before I would be able to walk on it again but that wouldn't stop me from doing my best to rope Hyuuga into taking me to Atsushi's match. Speaking of the giant I wondered if maybe he had gone home after all it was after all well past visiting hours, however as I glanced around the dimly lit room I noticed the giant curled up on the floor next to my bed with a borrowed pillow and blanket. I couldn't help but think he looked incredibly cute and be incredibly touched by the others devotion to stay by my side no matter what.

I wished that I could go to him and place a soft kiss to his forehead but I knew if I even attempted to stand it would end badly and I'd probably end hurting him in the process so it wasn't worth it. I kept my eyes fixed on his sleeping form until sleep finally took me again giving me pleasant dreams of my precious giant.

When I woke up in the morning I woke to Atsushi next to me holding my hand while he munched on some sort of snack that he really shouldn't be eating at this time in the morning. "Atsushi…" I mumbled and his lips curved into a small smile at me being awake. "You shouldn't eat snacks this early in the morning it's bad for you…" I mumbled out knowing full well that he wouldn't listen to me.

He pulled a face at this and a small whine left his lips which I found utterly adorable like pretty much anything he did before he replied, "but Kiyo-chin I was hungry and I didn't have anything else to eat I didn't want to leave your side…"

I let out a small chuckle which caused him to frown "I must have the cutest and sweetest boyfriend in the world eh?" I asked with a small smile before reaching out with my free hand to pull him down for a soft small kiss on the lips. "Thank you for being here for me but you really should get going to your team soon Atsushi you can't miss your game," I told him softly as he hovered above me now. He let out a small huff now and buried his face into my neck but before he could complain about my order I spoke once more, "how else am I meant to watch my boyfriend play? I fully intend to be wheeled in there to support you, you know."

He pulled away slightly now so he could see my face and gave me the 'are you actually serious right now?' face to which I nodded. He ducked down and crashed his lips onto mine now for a slightly rough kiss which I accepted none the less and responded in kind. "I'll go but only because you want to watch me play…" he said softly now. "But you're not allowed to over work yourself you've only just had surgery," he warned me.

I chuckled at this as I placed one more gentle kiss to his lips "Don't worry Hyuuga will make sure I behave for you," I told him softly causing him to pull a slight face at this. Atsushi didn't really like Hyuuga because of how close we were being friends for a long time and Atsushi got the feeling Hyuuga like me as more than a friend but despite this he'd never asked me not to be friends with him putting his trust in me to be faithful to him instead which again touched me. "I'll see you at the match," I told him now as he pulled back and started to get his things together ready to head out for his match.

"See you there…behave yourself…" he mumbled and then placed one kiss to my forehead before heading out. I released a soft sigh as I wondered to myself how on earth I ever managed to get that big softy to fall for me. I grabbed my phone from the table next to me and texted Hyuuga asking him to get the okay from the nurses for me to be wheeled to the match and asking for him to take me.

After a couple of hours Hyuuga walked into my hospital room his usual frown in place as he gazed at my hopeful one. He walked in till he stood next to my bed "It took some convincing but I finally got them to allow you out for the day but you're to be very careful with that knee do you understand?!" he said sternly as my face turned into one of pure delight.

"I knew I could count on you Hyuuga!" I exclaimed happily grinning like an idiot which of course to Hyuuga I was one. He kept his stern face on his face as I grinned at him as if saying 'I mean it don't overdo it!' "I promise to behave myself I think Atsushi would be rather upset with me if I hurt myself…" I said trailing off at the end.

He raised an eyebrow at this and finally asked the question that I knew everyone else was thinking but not wanting to bring up but of course that didn't apply to Hyuuga. "So you guys are dating huh?" he asked now his eyes trained on my face as a dopey smile graced my lips now giving him all the answer he needed without me putting into words as he continued "so how long has this been going on?"

I looked up at him and let out a small chuckle at this "a couple of months now," I told him and his eyebrows shot up in surprise probably most surprised that I could keep something like that a secret for that long from everybody. I already knew what his next question was going to be so I jumped in before you could voice it "we didn't want to jinx our relationship that's why we didn't tell anyone it was all new to the both of us and we weren't sure if it would work out."

He nodded and sighed his face relaxing a little now "come on you let's get you presentable and ready to go for the match in time," he said now as he started to grab my things and helped me to dress making sure I did as little as possible not wanting me to hurt myself and I was truly glad that I had him here to help I could always trust in Hyuuga no matter how much he tried to act like he hated me sometimes I knew it was all a façade.

We made it to the match just before it started I smiled when I saw Atsushi on the bench scanning the crowd for me probably half hoping I wasn't here so that he knew I was resting and alright. Their match today was against Onita High not a particularly well known school so Yosen shouldn't really have much trouble winning the match but none the less I wanted to be there to support my big teddy bear.

When our eyes finally met I felt a grin coming onto my face once more as I gave him a thumbs up to tell him to do his best, the smallest smile appeared on his lips and it made me grin even more as Hyuuga wheeled me into position. I watched as Himuro said something to the giant which caused him to flush lightly which in turn made me chuckle as I was sure that the smaller male had teased him.

I cheered for him and the team the entire way through grinning when the match finally ended the scores being zero to one hundred and six points to Yosen. Once the team were heading back to the locker rooms Hyuuga wheeled me down to where he knew the team would be getting changed. We waited outside knowing that Atsushi would come straight out after changing to see me.

It wasn't long till the giant stepped out I watched as Atsushi nodded his head in thanks to Hyuuga who nodded back before taking his leave knowing that Atsushi would make sure I got back to the hospital. "You did great out there Atsushi," I praised him now that we were alone. His cheeks flushed a little at the praise as he started to wheel me outside for some fresh air.

"Can I have some sweets for my good work Kiyo-chin?" he asked now a hopeful look on his face that I didn't need to see to know was there. I laughed softly before nodding in agreement causing the other to get a little excited "yaaay Kiyo-chin you're the best Muro-chin and Aka-chin are always mean to me after matches telling me that I can't have any," he said with a small huff at the memories.

I smiled at him as we stopped in a nice secluded area with a tree for shade, I took his hand and smiled "you know they are just looking out for you right?" I asked and watched him till he nodded "I too wish you'd cut down on your sweet intake in case you end up with diabetes but spoiling you once in a while is fine too," I told him softly and he flushed once more. I think I preferred it whenever Atsushi blushed it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life and I wasn't about to let it or him go anytime soon. Suddenly overcome with emotion now I blurted out "I love you, Atsushi…"

His flush grew into a full out blush now as he stared down at me all this time neither of us had used those three words and honestly I hadn't meant to use them now even though I meant them one hundred percent. "I-I love you too Kiyo-chin…" he replied before leaning down to kiss my lips a nice soft loving kiss which I returned not caring if anyone saw us all that mattered right here and now was my amazing boyfriend who I loved dearly.

The End

A/N: So I finally finished it! I hope you all really enjoyed this fic it's personally once of my favourite pairings in the series so I was more than happy to do this little one-shot. I'd like to say to all those who have requested a fic from me on Fanfiction, Wattpad and AO3 that I haven't forgotten I have them all written down and I'll gradually get to them all and again I apologise for how long it's been since the last update and please review!


	8. NijiKuro2

A Little Birthday Fun With Crossdressing

A/N: this little beauty was requested by Enma Ai I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot! Please R&R!

Nijimura's POV

I sighed as I walked through the door to my apartment that I shared with my long term boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya today was my birthday and I'd unfortunately had to work through it so I hadn't been able to spend time with him. It was now half eleven at night and I doubted that he would still be awake, I headed into the kitchen to see about getting something to eat before joining him in bed but on the way to the kitchen I noticed the light on in the bedroom which puzzled me. Kuroko usually didn't stay up this late his job is working in the local kindergarten since he's always loved kids.

I walked into the bedroom and was about to call out to the bluenette when I saw him sitting there on the bed on his knees in a in a black and red cheerleader outfit pom poms and all, he had little ribbons in his hair as well as he gazed at me with half lidded eyes. "Welcome home master," he said in his soft tone.

My jaw dropped as I gazed at my incredibly sexy boyfriend he was gazing up at me all cutely like that "K-Kuroko…" I mumbled moving to stand in front of the bed. I reached out and cupped his face gently with my hands "you look incredible, you did all this for me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Happy birthday master," he said as he leaned into my touch his eyes never leaving mine as I leaned in to place a soft kiss to his lips which he returned. "Are you ready for your birthday present?" he asked once we had pulled apart his clear sky blue orbs looking up into my own smoky grey ones waiting for my answer.

I leaned forwards once more so I could rest my forehead against his and smiled at him lightly "I'm very much ready for my present Kuroko," I told him with a small chuckle pulling away from him so I could look him up and down from his silky white legs to his tiny little black and red skirt up to his small black and red crop top then back at his face.

"Today I'll do everything for you master," he said and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs of which I have no idea where he was hiding them. I didn't fight him though I let him handcuff my hands to the bedpost once he'd stripped me of my shirt of course. He then stripped me off my trousers and boxers so I was now in front of him naked.

He licked his lips a little at the sight and the slipped his hands under his skirt to pull his knickers down and yes he was wearing ladies red lacy knickers. It was my turn to lick my lips now as I watched him pull a leg out of them before he moved to straddle my hips leaning down quickly to place a quick kiss to my lips.

The next thing I knew he'd pulled away and he had three of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and making them nice and wet. When he deemed them as wet enough he pulled them out and moved them under his skirt so he could slip the first one into his entrance as he started to stretch himself for what was to come. I licked my lips as I watched him add a second finger scissoring them as he pumped them in and out of his entrance.

I wanted so much to touch his body to feel every inch of him and to make him moan out in pleasure but today I knew that he wouldn't allow it he wanted to do it and I wouldn't even try and stop him. I was certainly enjoying the show he was putting on as he added his third and final finger letting out a small groan as he nudged his prostate gently.

He soon pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself above me so that he could lower himself onto my painfully hard erection slowly. I moaned softly as his tight heat enveloped me he didn't stop till I was fully sheathed inside him. He was panting now his hands on my chest as he propped himself up allowing his body to adjust to it.

Once more I had the urge to touch him and distract him from the obvious discomfort he was feeling. Soon he lifted his hips up so that only the tip was still inside him before he dropped back down causing us both to moan, he repeated the motion slowly at first before picking up the pace and then changing the angle of his movements which caused my erection to nudge his prostate now which made him moan loudly and chant my name lightly now.

As good as it felt I couldn't just lay there and do absolutely nothing so as he brought himself back up and was about to drop down once more I thrust upwards making my erection slam into his prostate causing him to scream in pleasure and throw his head back as his eyes slid closed. Watching his body react to my thrusts just made him look that much sexier in my eyes, his petite body arching in ecstasy, head thrown back revealing his adams apple and that adorable cheerleader outfit he was currently wearing.

"Kuroko…" I moaned softly causing him to raise his head once more and gaze at me through half lidded eyes waiting for me to continue. "Free my hands…I want to be able to touch you…" I moaned out and moved my hands against their bonds for emphasis.

He leaned forwards his hips never stopping as he reconnected our lips before mumbling against mine "Only if you do as I say master…" as he reached over for the keys to the cuffs "promise?" he asked now and I nodded letting him know that I agreed to his demands. He freed my hands and I immediately moved to cup his cheeks and bring him down for a passionate kiss happy to at last be able to touch him finally.

He returned the kiss and I let my hands slide down his neck to run down his chest making sure to graze his nipples on the way down causing him to gasp softly as I let my hands rest on his hips now helping him lift his hips and push him back down gaining me loud moans which I swallowed as we kissed.

His back arched once more as I dug my fingers into his hips while thrusting into him now, I could tell that he was close to release as his walls were twitching around my erection now and I couldn't help but smirk a little as I pulled away slightly to look him in the eye "I haven't even touched you down there and your already this close? You like me pounding into your ass that much huh?" I teased him and a slight blush covered his cheeks now and he buried his face into my neck in an attempt to hide it from me.

I smiled and placed butterfly kisses down his neck now silently telling him that I was just teasing him and after a few moments he pulled his face away from my neck and looked at me. I pecked his lips and gave a particularly hard thrust directly into his prostate which caused him to cum over my chest and stomach with a loud cry "N-Nijimura!"

He collapsed onto my chest now tired from his intense orgasm. His tightening walls felt so good around my erection that with a few more hard thrusts I was cumming in him too with a loud moan "K-Kuroko…!" We panted as he milked me of my orgasm. We remained like that for a few minutes before I pulled out of him and gently laid him down next to me before wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into my chest and resting my chin on top of his head. "I love you Kuroko, thank you for a wonderful birthday present," I told him gently before nuzzling my face into his hair and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

I didn't need to see him to know he was blushing lightly at my words and also knowing he was happy after spending middle school with him and then getting together afterwards I'd gotten used to reading his body language instead of his expression. "I love you too Nijimura-kun, I'm glad that you liked your present," he said softly as he pushed himself back against my chest.

I smiled at this "How could I not like my present? There is no greater present than you~" I said with a small chuckle knowing full well he'd be embarrassed by what I'd just said "Good night Kuroko," I said now holding him a little tighter as he mumbled a good night back and we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. KasaKi

Kise's Punshiment

A/N: Hi there! So I really wanted to do a fic where Kasamatsu tops Kise and gets rather possessive and jealous of Kise's job and this fic was born was given the last push to write it by 90s Princess. First names will be used as of course they are married I also like the idea of his nickname being Yuki for his first name so that shall be used a bit it's not a misspelling of his name its meant to be. Please R&R! I love hearing feedback from you even if its criticism as it helps me to improve my writing.

Kise's POV

I released a heavy sigh as I looked at the clock it currently read eight thirty I was half an hour late for my date. Yukio was going to be angry with me again when I get home. Today was our first wedding anniversary, Yukio had told me not to work but when they called me up I couldn't help but say yes, he'd told me to be home be home by eight so we'd make the dinner reservations but things had taken longer than I'd planned as we'd had all sorts of problems with the wardrobe and then the equipment that we still weren't done. I knew for sure that by the time I was finished I'd have about twenty text messages and thirty missed calls from the raven, tonight was very important to the both of us.

I was finally done after another half hour, I didn't even bother changing still wearing a black tank top with a beige t-shirt over the top with sleeves that didn't go up to my shoulders and black skinny jeans and a pair of sunglasses. I rushed out and to the station jumping on the train just before it left, I sighed with relief.

By the time I got home it was quarter to ten I opened the door and was immediately greeted by a very angry Yukio glaring at me still in his suit. "Y-Yukio...I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to miss our date..." I whined out as I stepped inside shutting the door behind me. My words did nothing to soothe my husband. I knew exactly what this meant, hot rough sex. I liked it when he took the rough approach I just didn't like it when he got angry cause he wouldn't listen to me.

He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist roughly dragging me off towards our bedroom. He ignored my protests as he threw me onto the bed before climbing on top of me. "Why do you treat your work as more important than me?!" He asked as he reached up to loosen his tie enough to slip it from his neck and toss it on the floor. Before I could answer him he leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss before he bit roughly onto my bottom lip.

"Y-Yuki..." I mumbled out when we eventually parted "I promise you're more precious and important...I just didn't have a choice they wouldn't let me leave..." I groaned out. He smirked at me and I knew he wasn't going to let it slide, not tonight. I was right as he leaned over and pulled out our box of 'toys' from under the bed. "Y-Yuki..." I whined out as he pulled out anal beads, handcuffs, cock ring, vibrator and a butt plug.

"I hope you're ready for your punishment~" he told me a smirk gracing his lips now as he started to strip me of my clothes throwing them across the floor. Once I was naked he grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed me down to the bed then grabbed the cock ring and slipped it over my shaft causing me to whine out gently but Yukio ignored me. I bit onto my lower lip now waiting for what was next I watched the raven as he started to strip himself till he was only in his boxers. I licked my lips as he now leaned down and placed a searing kiss completely dominating me as he reached for the anal beads now. "It's time to let the fun start~" he said against my lips now.

Placing one more small kiss to my lips he pulled back and grabbed onto my legs lifting them up so he got a nice view of my puckered hole, watching him lick his lips before he bent down now to lick it teasingly he then moved to bite a nice round globe causing me to gasp and moan before he moved back to lick at my entrance delving his tongue inside as he rimmed me. I let out a rather loud breathy moan at his actions. He smirked at this "someone's enjoying themselves~" he said with a chuckle against my hole causing my whole body to shiver.

He pulled away now and let go of one of my legs grabbing the anal beads once more, he started to push them in one bead at a time. I groaned as each bead slipped into my entrance past the tight rings of muscles, once he'd pushed the last one inside he crawled over me into the sixty-nine position and I licked my lips finally I'd get his fat cock in my mouth. If there was one thing I enjoyed with Yukio other than sex it was giving him head.

I gasped when I felt his mouth wrap around my erection, bucking my hips a little now. I leaned forward now and licked the tip causing him to let out a small gasp as he continued to work on my erection. While I started to bob my head up and down on his erection his hand reached down to grab hold of the anal beads starting to pull them out at first agonisingly slowly then he pulled the rest out so fast my ass was burning. "Gahhh! K-Kasamatsu..!" I cried out in slight pain glancing at him, I saw him smirking at me while he reached for the butt plug.

My eyes widened at this and was about to say something but before I could get a word out he shoved the butt plug in he wasted no time in turning it on either on the lightest setting so it gently massaged my walls as if apologising for the rough treatment a moment before. I had to grind my teeth at the sensation in my ass now gasping when I felt a hot wet tongue lap at my slit now. "Ryouta you really are cute when you're trying not to enjoy what I do to you~" he all but purred out and that simple sound had my cock twitching uncontrollable and he knew it.

I didn't get the chance to answer him as he took my erection into his mouth and started to suck on it making me moan loudly. I grabbed onto his hips as I brought them a little lower allowing me to take his own erection into my mouth easier now moaning softly around his erection as he pleasured me and him doing the same vibrations shooting down both of our erections.

I hated the feeling of wanting to cum but not being able to as the cock ring stopped me and I shifted a little till Yukio pulled away with a pop as he let my erection slip from his mouth and turned around so he was now straddling my hips. He ran his hands up my chest making sure that he ran them over my nipples making me gasp now he then slipped them into my hair fisting them and yanking my head back as he leaned in nipping, biting and sucking on my neck moaning me moan loudly.

I could feel him smirking against my neck as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot just behind my ear which sent a shiver down my spine as I groaned softly at the sensation. As he continued to bite, nip and suck on my neck giving special attention to my adams apple he turned up the setting on the butt plug which surprised me and had me thrust my hips up which in turn made me buck into Kasamatsu who was currently biting at my neck. The pain caused from this was so bad I whimpered softly.

He pulled back to inspect the damage to my neck. I could feel some blood run down my neck as he'd obviously broken the skin. His brow furrowed slightly at this and he leaned down to lick the blood off and place a gentle and loving kiss to my neck in apology. I smiled a little at this "It's alright Yuki…it was my fault I'm bleeding I'll be alright," I told him softly. He briefly nuzzled into my cheek in a silent apology once more before he pulled back and shuffled backwards now so that he could lift my legs up and view the butt plug that was planted firmly between my cheeks.

He leaned down to kiss and nip at my inner thighs causing me to gasp and nearly buck upwards once more. He brought his hand up to smack my arse a little making me jump a little before he started to remove the butt plug now and once it was out I sighed in relief. Yukio chuckled lightly and watched as my hole twitched now I really needed to have him inside of me. When I felt his fingers graze over my entrance I tried my best to push back onto his fingers but to my disappointment he grabbed the vibrator now and I whined softly "Yuki…I need YOU," I whined out as I watched him lube it up ready to violate me with it.

He chuckled now "patience~ I'll make you feel good with this first~" he told me leaning over to kiss me passionately as he pushed the vibrator into my entrance wasting no time in putting on the max setting and pushing it to rest against my prostate. I moaned out loudly of which he swallowed as he continued to kiss me.

After a few moments of him pushing the vibrator against my bundle of nerves he pulled it nearly all the way out before pushing it back in and repeated the motion causing me to moan rather loudly as Yukio now started to nibble at my lower lip. His hand that wasn't moving the vibrator moved to my erection, this made me whine softly it was getting kind of painful not being allowed to cum for so long. "Y-Yuki….p-please…!" I tried to ask only for him to give a particularly hard thrust of the vibrator.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that Ryouta~" he said with a smirk and I knew that he knew exactly what I was going to say and was just toying with me. He could be so mean to me sometimes, but it was part of what made me love him so much so I guess I can't really complain. I whined a little as I pulled against my restraints, right now I just wanted to touch my husband and show him how much I cared about him and us but there was no way that he'd be releasing them anytime soon.

After he'd abused my hole for an agonising hour I finally spoke once more "Y-Yuki…please I-I need…YOU…!" I growled out now to let him know how seriously I meant it I didn't want some toy abusing my hole it had to be him.

He smirked a little at me as he leaned in to whisper into my ear "someone's a little impatient aren't they~ I wonder who that'd be~" he said with a chuckle. He pulled away now slipping out of his boxers and grabbed the lube but to my slight horror he didn't remove the vibrator he kept it pressed firmly into my entrance. "Can't say that I'm not as eager to be in you right now but I think I still want to punish you a little…" he trailed off now as he moved in close to me "you better prepare yourself for this Ryouta," he told him and then he was pushing into me besides the vibrator.

The stretch was incredibly painful but I let a sigh of relief leave me once he was fully sheathed inside of me, this was what I had wanted this entire time to have him inside me and I'd take all the pain in the world just for this. The vibrations given out by the vibrator was a welcome distraction from the pain and also helped to make it more pleasurable for me.

I got no time to adjust as Yukio began to thrust into me hard and fast obviously feeling good from the vibrator too. He leaned in now and placed a rather needy kiss against my lips as his hands reached up to undo the handcuffs. With my hands free now I brought them down to cup his face and rub my thumbs over his cheeks before pulling him in for the most love filled kiss that I could muster at this moment as he ruthlessly pounded my hole while pushing the vibrator in with each one.

He returned the kiss now and moved to slip the cock ring off allowing me to cum whenever I wanted to and I smiled into the kiss at this. I pulled away from him now and looked into his steely blue orbs and smiled "Let's come together…" I said softly and he nodded before resting his forehead against mine his eyes shutting briefly.

I knew that both of us were close now, I wrapped my legs around his waist making him push deeper into me with each thrust and it wasn't long before we were both cumming now screaming each-others names as we did so. He collapsed on top of me still inside me along with the vibrator. I groaned softly and shifted my hips a little "Yuki…not that I don't enjoy the feeling of your cock inside me after sex but it's a little uncomfortable with the vibrator still in there too…" I mumbled a little embarrassed.

He chuckled and pecked my chin before pulling back sliding out of me in the process to remove the vibrator and turn it off. He ended up just chucking it off the bed so he could lie back down next to me. "Better?" he asked now as he pulled me against his chest as he nuzzled his face into the back of my head into my damp hair. I nodded and smiled loving how clingy he was after sex a relaxed happy sigh left my lips and he chuckled. "I think someone enjoyed their punishment eh?" he asked and I blushed all the way up to my ears. He laughed softly before placing a gentle loving kiss to the spot on my neck which had been bleeding "I really am sorry about this…I didn't mean to hurt you…" he mumbled now.

I sighed gently and turned in his arms so I was looking him in the eyes now "It wasn't your fault, I bucked into you and I don't mind it's like a more prominent reminder to people that I am in fact taken~" I told him with a small smile which caused him to snort a little. "I know I'm a dork before you say so, but I'm your dork," I told him now with a small grin of my own and he placed a sweet kiss to my lips which I happily returned.

"Yes you are you are a huge dork and you're all mine~ But we should get cleaned up," he said now looking down at my body that was covered in my own cum. I chuckled and shook my head with a small grimace I honestly didn't think I could handle standing at this moment in time. "But we need to you can't be comfortable like that…" he mumbled and once again I shook my head.

"I honestly don't think I could stand at the moment Yuki…" I mumbled with a small blush, when what I said had registered his face became bright red too and he buried it in the pillows in pure embarrassment now. I smiled "I'll be alright for one night Yuki though I think I'll have to cancel my modelling gig tomorrow," I said with a small chuckle.

After a couple of moments of an embarrassed Yukio hiding his face in the pillow he got up leaning over the bed to place a gentle kiss to my forehead "I'll get a warm cloth and clean you up the best I can before bed," he told me before turning and disappearing in the bathroom returning a few moments later with a wet cloth. He sat next to me and cleaned up my body as best as he could before putting the cloth in the basket and climbing back into the bed "Tomorrow I'll help you take a bath you'll need it…" he said as he once again pulled me into him.

I nuzzled the spot under his chin and sighed happily "alright Yuki…goodnight, I love you," I mumbled sleepily as I wrapped my arms around him closing my eyes. I heard a faint 'goodnight, I love you too' before I drifted off to sleep held securely in his arms feeling safe and happy.

The end

A/N: So I finally finished this little diamond it's been on hold for about a year now I had a lot of fun writing this fic so much it's unreal. I'd also like to say to 90's Princess that I'll be getting to her first proper request pretty soon I have one dedication to a good friend of mine to do that will be HaruRen from Super Lovers and then I'm definitely going to start on it they have been waiting for a long time for their requests to be done patiently.


	10. AkaMuro

Love Doesn't Always Have To Be Difficult

A/N: Hi everyone, this has always been one of my favourite rare pairs for the series and I have always wanted to write for them since there's not much around for them and I got the most amazing prompts from 90's Princess who is a life saver so I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R

Akashi's POV

I sighed lightly as I got out of bed moving to the bathroom I took a shower allowing my thoughts to run wild once more like I always did when in the shower or bath. I just couldn't understand why everyone always assumes that Atsushi and I were dating all those years ago in Teiko even the other Generation of Miracles thought so. Now Atsushi and I were always close this is true but we both saw each other as sort of brothers as unlikely as they may seem to everyone else.

Honestly I've never been attracted to anyone remotely similar to the purple haired giant my taste in men has always been the refined beauties. Atsushi certainly didn't fit into that bracket and so it seemed that everyone but Atsushi and I thought we had that kind of relationship and unfortunately for me that too means my current crush and infatuation, Himuro Tatsuya. For a while now I'd been going to all of Yosen's matches and practice matches just to the black haired beauty but everyone always assumed I was there for Atsushi and it was starting to get on my nerves. I could tell by the way that he looked between me and Atsushi that Tatsuya thought I was there for him too when that simply wasn't the case.

Today was another of their practice matches that was being held in Yosen and of course I was going to be there today to that was exactly why I got myself up early so that I could make sure that I would be there on time since it was still quite a drive to Akita, I'd gone to a hotel about half way between Kyoto and Akita the night before otherwise I'd have had at least a ten hour journey and wouldn't have made it on time.

I heard a knock on my door and turned to look in that direction "Yes?" I called out, my driver then informed me that we'd have to leave soon if we were to beat the traffic and make it there on time. I sighed and rinsed the shampoo from my hair before stepping from the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist placing a smaller towel around my shoulders to stop the water dripping down from my hair; I stepped into the bedroom and sighed once more. Today I was going to be sure that Tatsuya knew once and for all that there was nothing between Atsushi and I, and that I in fact want him and I always get what I want.

I dressed nicely nicer than I usually do in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. I stepped out of the room and greeted my driver before heading down for the car. He opened the door for me and I climbed in sitting comfortably in the back letting my mind wonder to the black haired beauty once more. My thoughts remained with him until my driver told me we were finally there.

He opened the door and I was again climbed out straightening my suit before I stepped in and walked to the gym instinctively. When I entered both teams where warming up and my eyes immediately sought out Tatsuya finding him beside Atsushi like usual, he seemed to be one of the only people besides me that could tell Atsushi what to do which caused me chuckle a little.

One of their teammates number eleven walked up to them and looked my way before whispering something to them and I could guess what was said it was something along the lines of 'hey Atsushi your ex is here again' and it made me scowl a little, but Atsushi was far too lazy to try to correct them. When Atsushi and Tatsuya looked my way I put up a hand in a small wave.

Their coach called them over and I guessed the match was about to begin so I found myself a good spot to sit and watch the black haired beauty in action, my eyes never left him not even for one instant during the match and of course Yosen won there was never any doubt that they would. I turned to my driver who was near the door to the gym I called him over and when he was close enough I told him to wait in the car as I may take some time today to return. He nodded and exited the building, with a small sigh I stood and walked over to the raven who was of course next to Atsushi so my intentions weren't clear.

Once I was stood in front of them I greeted them both, Tatsuya looked a little uncomfortable now as he stood beside the giant it was obvious he thought he was intruding on us. "Ahh I'll leave you guys to it…" he said a few moments and turned to leave.

Atsushi could see the flash in my eyes as the raven turned to leave he was the only person other than me who knew what my true intentions in coming here and so he patted my back before running a hand through his hair and walking away. I quickly caught up with Tatsuya who was heading into the locker room now, I grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving further away from me. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked him not at all meaning to scare the boy or be rude.

He froze on the spot and turned slowly to look at me a slight look of fear crept onto his features. I scratched the back of my neck and let go of his wrist now and was about to stumble for something to say so that I could explain just why I had been turning up to all their matches that didn't include Atsushi but the raven beat me to words. "Akashi…shouldn't you be with Atsushi…you know since you two were…" he trailed of now and looked at the floor.

I let out a angry huff now but it wasn't that I was angry at Tatsuya no I was angry at all the people who had assumed wrong and told Tatsuya, MY, Tatsuya that I had any sort of feelings for Atsushi. His eyes widened though at my angry huff obviously scared he'd upset me. "There's been a huge misunderstanding here," I told him and glanced around watching the rest of the team walk towards the locker room "Is there somewhere we can talk quiet away from the rest of the team perhaps what I have to say is for your ears only," I stated calmly.

He stuttered a little before nodding "s-sure we can sit on the roof but I should change from my jersey first…" he replied. I nodded and moved to wait by the locker room door.

"Alright I'll be waiting for you here then," I told him watching him disappear inside. I released another sigh this was finally going to happen I was going to tell him the truth and I was going to get what I wanted like always.

It didn't take Tatsuya long to return to me Atsushi at his side they both walked over to me, I gave Atsushi a glare for interrupting. "He was worried about what Aka-Chin wanted with him," he said simply looking at the raven beside him "I just wanted him to know he had nothing to be worried about, right then I'll take my leave before Aka-Chin gets angry at me and takes away my sweets…" he said and headed towards the exit.

I watched him leave with a small chuckle before turning my attention back the beautiful raven in front of me who was fidgeting in nerves. "Shall we go to the roof then?" I asked and he nodded "lead the way~"

We headed to the roof and I sighed in relief as the wind blew through my hair. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked nervously glancing out over the school grounds instead of looking at me. "It has something to do with Atsushi right?" he asked me now.

"You could say that…Tatsuya…look at me," I demanded and he hesitantly did as I asked. "It does have something to with Atsushi but not what you're thinking." He was going to speak but I put my hand up to stop him. "There seems to be a misinterpretation of my relationship with Atsushi. While yes we have always been rather close our relationship has never gone further than friends/brothers. We never have or ever will have a sexual relationship he is not the reason I've been coming to all of Yosen's matches." I gave him a moment to process this and then looked up at me in utter confusion. I sighed and decided to make it unmistakably frank, I leaned in so close that all we could see was each other our lips only inches apart "the reason I've been coming to each match without fail no matter how far away they are is because I like YOU," I told him before closing the gap and pressing a rather sweet and loving kiss to his lips.

After a few moments Tatsuya responded to the kiss his eyes sliding shut as he enjoyed the simple touch. I pulled away as much as I didn't want to because I needed to know that he fully understood what I said and wouldn't get the wrong idea again. "You…like me..?" he asked now a little unsure as if he thought that he'd heard me wrong.

I let out a small chuckle he could be really cute sometimes. "Yes I want you and I always get what I want Tatsuya…always," I told him seriously now resting my forehead against his "do you have a problem with that?" I asked now as I placed my hands to his shoulders and pushed him into the wall. He shook his head and I smirked "good."

With that I connected our lips once more and proceeded to devour his lips which tasted even better than they did in my dreams I felt like I was on cloud nine literally right now. I deepened the kiss as my hands slipped up his shirt to feel his taught muscles I made sure to brush his nipples before tweaking them a little feeling his body react to my touch. "W-wait…Akashi…to fast…" he whimpered out.

I looked him in the eyes now "I've been waiting for so long to be with you like this besides we are both hard," I told him thrusting my hips into his now for emphasis. Eliciting a moan from both of us now and his protests died at that moment. I smiled just for him and pecked his lips "don't worry I'll be gentle I'll treat you like the treasure you are, you'll never need to fear while you're with me you're mine now Tatsuya," I told him a little possessively.

He relaxed in my hold now which brought another smile to my lips as I reconnected our lips once more. He lost himself in the kiss as we battled for dominance which I won of course. When we pulled away for air a string of saliva connected our lips, I smiled at this and worked on unbuckling his belt so I could remove his trousers. "A-Akashi…what about you…I want to p-pleasure you too…"

I chuckled and pecked him on the lips before moving to nibble on his ear lobe whispering huskily, "there's plenty of time for that Tatsuya right now I want to be inside you." His cheeks turned bright red but he didn't complain I found it incredibly cute; I pecked each of his blushing cheeks which made him blush more. I knew right then and there, there was no mistaking I was truly in love with this raven haired beauty. I was never going to let him go now; I placed a gentle loving kiss onto his lips doing my best to convey my feelings to him with that one action.

I slipped his boxers down so he was bearing all to me and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight. I quickly freed my own erection and then placed three fingers at his mouth "suck on them Tatsuya," I told him and he took them into his mouth making sure to suck and lick each digit as if it was something delicious. I quirked a brow as he reached out to start undoing my suit jacket and shirt but I didn't stop him. He mumbled around my fingers 'you'll get dirty…' causing me to chuckle softly.

When I decided that my fingers were wet enough I removed them from his mouth and moved them to his arse running a finger around the rim of his entrance before pushing it past his tight rings of muscles. He flinched at the intrusion causing me to frown a little "does it hurt?" I asked him worried.

He shook his head "n-no it's just a little uncomfortable…" he mumbled shifting his hips a little. I let out a small sigh of relief before placing butterfly kisses over every bit of skin I could find distracting him from my finger thrusting into his entrance. I soon added a second finger starting to stretch him I started to scissor them as I thrust them deeper doing my best to keep him distracted. I smirked when I angled my fingers in a certain way and he all but screamed out in pleasure I made sure to memorise where it was as I continued to thrust my fingers into it gaining me more and more delicious noises from my beautiful raven.

I added the third finger now making sure to stretch him as much as possible to cause as little pain as possible. Once I thought he was stretched enough I removed my fingers and hooked my arms around his legs lifting him up "wrap your legs around my waist," I told him and he did as I said. I buried my face into his chest as I lined myself up with his entrance before thrusting into him past his tight rings of muscles. It felt even better than I could have imagined, his walls were tight and warm it felt incredible.

I did my best to keep still, knowing he'd need some time to adjust to my girth. I nibbled onto my lower lip to distract myself from my urge to move to just slam into him but I knew it would cause him pain. He was panting above me, eyes shut tight as he tried to relax. "M-move…" he panted out now, I nodded into his chest pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in repeating the motion causing him to groan in slight pain and pleasure.

I continued to thrust into him maintaining the set pace I pulled back enough to look at his face "a-are you alright..? Should I stop..?" I asked unsure. He slipped his hands into my hair using them to bring me closer to connect our lips in a passionate kiss.

"Don't you dare think about stopping…" he growled huskily against my lips. I chuckled softly thinking that he's the only person who'd dare give me an order. I nipped at his bottom lip before kissing it better. "H-harder…Akashi…please…" he begged out. I chuckled obliging him kissing him once more. He moaned loudly as I changed the angle of my thrusts searching for his bundle of nerves that would have him seeing stars.

I smirked when he all but screamed in pleasure once more "found it!" I grunted out aiming for that sweet spot which each thrust. I snuck a hand around his leg to grab his erection pumping him fast knowing he was close to his climax just as I was. He moaned louder as I continued to slam into him while pumping his erection.

"S-so close…Akashi..!" he moaned out loudly as he came over my chest and stomach. His walls tightened around my erection making it difficult to stop myself from spilling my seed right then and there. I grunted out and moved to pull out so I wouldn't cum inside him. He grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes "Don't pull out cum inside me…" he panted out his legs tightening around my hips to keep in place. I grunted in agreement and kissed him fervently as I buried myself as deep inside him his tightening walls milking me of my cum as I reached my climax.

We stood there panting for a few moments before I pulled out of him and placed his feet back on the ground. I helped him to get dressed after getting myself dressed then I sat down to rest for a moment pulling the raven into my lap and burying my face into his neck "I probably should have said this before having sex but will you be my boyfriend?" I asked softly and for the first time in my life feeling a little nervous.

He laughed and nuzzled his face into my hair "of course do you think I'd sleep with someone I had no intention of being with?" he asked with a smile. I chuckled and pecked his lips. "Hey Akashi want come over to mine?" he asked with a small smile. "I mean it's a long way back to Kyoto from Akita and you've been coming here so often and we are dating now…"

I chuckled and pecked his cheek "I'd love to if that would be alright with your parents of course," I told him gently nuzzling into him wrapping my arms tightly and securely around his waist.

"My dad's not at home at the moment so it'll be fine," he told me softly "besides I don't think I'll be able to do much for myself tomorrow my backs going to be sore," he said with a small blush making me chuckle softly.

I was about to reply when the door to the roof opened and Atsushi walked in "There you are the school will be shutting soon and I figured you guys would still be here…finally together huh?" he commented.

Tatsuya's blush grew as I tightened my arms around his waist protectively "yes things are working out just fine, thank you for telling us Atsushi I'll make sure he gets home alright," I told him waiting for him to leave but letting Tatsuya up from my lap. "Besides I have to look after my precious boyfriend," I commented smirking at the blush that now grew all the way to his ears and neck. I took his hand and we walked out to my car once sat inside Tatsuya told my driver his address.

The end.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot next things I'll be working on is the AkaFuri fic that was requested by two readers and a little Seme Levi Uke Erwin prompt. I hope you all look forward to them and please drop a review.


	11. AkaFuri

Heats Aren't Always Bad News

A/N: hi guys so here's my AkaFuri as promised the plot idea is from 90s princess again as I honestly can't stand this pairing but I didn't want to let down JustHere2Observe and Kurary so I hope this turns out alright the characters are going to be animal related for instance Kagami being a tiger and Aomine being a panther. Please do R&R!

Furihata's POV

I don't know what came over such a cowardly Chihuahua as myself but ever since Seirin's match against Rakuzan I've been feeling needy and desperate whenever I'm around the redheaded lion, even if I so much as think about him I start to feel that way. My body wants to submit to the beautiful redheaded lion whose name is Akashi Seijuuro, but there was no way even if hell froze over that, that beautiful lion would ever want to do anything of that nature with the likes of me we aren't even the same species. I knew this but still I couldn't stop my body from reacting to him and I knew it was pathetic just like I was.

I did my best to stay as far away from the redhead as much as possible I didn't want to go through the humiliation and heartbreak of him finding out how I felt to be cruelly rejected and shamed in front of everyone I don't think I could take it. Though as hard as I tried to avoid him it seemed he was always finding me, as much as I was attracted to him I was also scared of him which only made things worse for me.

To make matters worse I was told this morning that we have a practice match against Rakuzen today which meant that the redhead was going to be there and I was going to be put through utter hell once more. I had debated faking being ill but I wasn't a very good liar and I'm sure everyone would see through me in an instant so my only option was to go to the practice match and do my best to stay as far away from him as possible.

I entered the gym nervously glancing around sighing softly when I noticed that Rakuzen wasn't here yet it gave me a little time to prepare myself. "Are you okay Furihata-Kun?" I jumped and looked behind me to see Kuroko.

I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the bluenette pup behind me "I-I'm fine j-just a little nervous about todays practice match…" I told him it wasn't exactly a lie I was nervous about the match too. He quirked a brow at me as if he knew I wasn't telling him the whole truth but he didn't press me and I was grateful for that.

"If you need someone to talk to Furihata-Kun my ears are always open even if it's to do with a certain redheaded lion whose the captain of Rakuzan my ears are always open," he told me before heading over to Kagami who was talking to Hyuuga and Teppei.

A small smile crept its way onto my lips at what he'd said it was nice knowing someone had your back and I might just have to confide in the bluenette one day because this was taking its toll on me. Suddenly my body froze the smell reaching my nose was the scent of Akashi. I glimpsed behind me seeing the red head standing there his eyes on me I didn't know what to do other than retreat so I scurried off to stand behind Kagami.

I was starting to feel a little feverish now and I was fidgeting awkwardly I just hoped I didn't get brought in mid play like last time or I could be highly embarrassed. I quirked a brow when I saw Kuroko walk up to our coach and faintly overheard what he told her 'coach I think we should let Furihata-kun rest today he doesn't seem very well' I was touched by his kindness. Coach looked at me and then nodded in agreement and I sighed in relief all I had to do was sit there and try not to let anything slip, I could do this.

I sat on the bench for the entire match as the coach promised but as the day went on I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter and I had a permanent boner that wasn't going away I was beginning to think going home would have been the best choice as I was now sure my heat was hitting me hard and getting home was going to be difficult.

I looked up in time to see the last few seconds of the fourth quarter and I ended up frozen there for a few minutes as my eyes met with Akashi's I was sure that he could smell my pheromones and that scared me I didn't want him to jump me because of my dumb pheromones if we were to do it, it was going to be because he wanted me for me even though I knew that was an impossibility. When the buzzer rang I jumped up keeping hands in front of my crotch to hide my erection and spoke to the coach "coach I'm going to run to the bathroom before getting changed!" and with that I all but ran out of the gym and down to the bathroom.

I went into a stall and let out a sigh of relief if I could masturbate then maybe the heat and pheromones wouldn't be so obvious and I could make it home safely. With that in mind I pulled my trousers and boxers down and sat on the toilet seat. I wrapped my hand around my erection and started to slowly stroke myself not wanting to make too much noise I did my best to silence my moans and groans.

To my horror the door opened and there stood Akashi looking down at me as if I was prey. "A-Akashi…w-what are you d-doing…here..?" I asked nervously doing my best to cover myself. To my horror he didn't respond to me and instead stepped in closer sniffing at me a little. I was frozen in fear as I gazed up at him; he lifted me up onto my feet and then pushed me against the stalls door spreading my legs with his knee. I knew what was coming next Akashi's animal instincts were kicking in and he was going to take me and he'd be forced to take me as a mate if he dared to mark me.

He pushed himself in easily due to my own body's natural lubrication, I moaned out as he slammed himself into me my body, I couldn't help but react to the pleasure my body was receiving by this incredibly gorgeous redheaded lion. My body became rigid when I felt Akashi nuzzle into my neck sniffing at the sweet pheromones I was giving out; a shiver ran down my spine when I felt him lick up my neck to my jaw. I could tell where this was going he was going to bite me and I had to do what I could to stop him "A-Akashi s-stop don't b-bite me…you'll be s-stuck with me if you d-do…" I all but cried out now tears running down my face.

Still he said nothing, he instead moved to lick the tears from my cheeks all the while his hips never stopped their assault as he continued to thrust into me hard and fast. I could feel myself reaching my limit my heat making it easier to get off than usual. He changed his angle slightly and pushed into my prostate the jolt of pleasure that sent through my body had me cumming hard over the stall door. After a few more deep thrusts I felt him cum deep inside me as he bit down roughly on my neck while my walls milking him of his seed.

I was too lost in the afterglow of my orgasm that I hadn't even registered the fact that he'd bitten me. I all but collapsed when he pulled out of me but an arm caught me before I could hit the floor, he pulled me onto his lap as he sat down on the toilet seat waiting for me to be able to head out. As I came down form my high I looked up into those gorgeous ruby orbs of his confusion clear in my own hazel ones. He rubbed the back of his neck now realising the situation we were in "I guess I should have told you before you know taking you and marking you but since the moment we met I've been drawn to you and today with your heat I lost control but I'd like you to be my mate…" he said a little awkwardly which was incredibly unusual for the lion.

"W-why would a lion such as yourself…want a coward Chihuahua like me…" I asked shyly as I looked away from him, someone as pathetic as me, has no right to look at such a god.

He frowned and gripped my chin in his hands gently making me look at him "don't talk so badly of yourself and you know they say opposites attract," he told me he leaned in now to nuzzle where he bit me "if you'll have me I'd like to be your mate."

My eyes widened at this I couldn't help blushing bright red "who wouldn't want to be your mate..?" I asked in embarrassment "Of course I want to be your mate…I too have been attracted to you since the moment I saw you…" I admitted shyly.

"That's good we should head back before people start to come looking for us," he said softly and I nodded standing from his lap I grabbed some tissue to wipe the door down flushing the tissue down the toilet. As we walked down the hall he took my hand in his own causing me to blush. Just as we neared the gym the door opened and out came Kuroko. "Ahh Tetsu were you going to look for us?" he asked putting on a smile for the brunette.

"Yes since Furihata seemed unwell and you dashed off as soon as the match ended we were worried," he replied glancing down at our linked hands and then to my neck where he claimed me. "I see we had no reason to worry, take good care of him Akashi," he added and then he was gone. I was a blushing mess by this point.

"Your heat it only just started right?" Akashi asked looking down at me I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "Hmm well then I'll be heading home with you and you're not allowed to go to school till it's over especially since if you do I can't be by your side all the time," he told me seriously and once again I nodded. "Good now let's go home~"

The end.

A/N: I honestly don't know how this turned out if it was good or bad but I do hope you all enjoyed it. And next will be the Levi X Erwin fanfic I said in my last fic which I hope will be posted by tomorrow. Please review.


	12. MuraKiyo2

Cupids Arrow Can Take Many Forms

A/N: Hi there everyone here is the next fic that I promised you a little MuraKiyo for you all, I'd like to say a big thank you for everyone who favorited reviewed or left Kudos on my last fic Payback Can Always Backfire I'm so happy that you all loved and enjoyed it and once again a huge thank you to Nina3491 for the plot for that and for this you never disappoint and I'm honoured that you send me the prompts. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new one-shot and look forward to some NijiAka and NijiHai I'm super excited to write my first ever fics for these couples. Please R & R!

Murasakibara's POV

I released a soft sigh as I listened to Kiyoshi Teppei talk about his day; this had become a regular occurrence now that we've grown closer after the winter cup, but I found myself becoming more and more agitated with each meeting. No matter what we did Teppei-Chin always treated me like a little kid, now I knew I could be childish at times especially when it involved my sweets but I'm not a child. I knew what sex was, I knew when I wanted to fuck someone. I don't know when the feelings started but I knew I wanted to ruin sex for him with everyone but me so that all he could think about was me.

Yet it was painfully clear to me that the brunette didn't see me in a romantic way and it hurt being so close to him but being treated like some kid he knew. When I released another sigh the brunette stopped what he was doing and looked at me in concern "Murasakibara are you alright?" he asked rather softly "are you sick?" he added with concern lacing his features as he reached out to feel my forehead just as if I was a sick child.

I sighed once more this one a little heavier than the last one "I'm fine Teppei-chin," I said lazily as I pushed his hand away looking out the window frowning slightly when I spotted Kise-Chin standing across the street watching us. I looked back at the brunette who was still looking at me in concern "say Teppei-chin…" I said softly and he gave me his undivided attention "what do you think of me..?" I asked now curious of his answer.

My heart instantly sank as his quick reply was, "I think you're like an adorable little brother. You're just so cute and childish." I frowned at this and let out another sigh glancing out the window again noticing Kise-Chin walking towards us; he entered the store and walked up to our table.

Kise's POV

I was surprised when on my way home from my shoot I happened to see a certain purple haired giant with Seirin's number seven in Maji Burger. I watched them for a bit rather curious as to what the two were doing together and it soon became painfully clear to me just what was going on. The purple giant had it bad for the oblivious center who treated him like a little kid. Unable to watch the giant in so much obvious pain from this one sided love I decided to play cupid and help them along.

I headed for doors to Maji Burger and walked up to their table a smile gracing my lips as usual "Hello Murasakibaracchi~ Teppei-Kun it's surprising to see you here and together~" I voiced sitting myself down at the table giving the giant a knowing look which caused a light flush to go across his cheeks. "Mind if I join you?" I asked with that smile that was hard to refuse.

The two looked at each other before Murasakibaracchi spoke, "Well we were about to head back to Teppei-Chins…" he said and glanced at the brunette who smiled at him innocently. "Would you mind if Kise-Chin comes with us?" he asked not feeling comfortable to decide on his own.

He gave us both a smile of pure happiness "the more the merrier we were only going to play some games and eat some snacks anyway~" he voiced and I had to hide the small smirk that tried to worm its way onto my lips.

"Great I just need to go get something real quick from the shops wait here I'll be like five mins tops!" I said happily as I quickly went to a nearby shop to get a pair of sexy handcuffs ready to put my plan into action. Running back to Maji Burger I was happy to see that they had both waited for me as I'd asked and quickly stashed the handcuffs away in my jacket so they wouldn't be seen early. "Thanks for waiting guys I'm ready when you are!" I exclaimed happily.

Teppei chuckled at my enthusiasm and nodded "We are ready to go~" he voiced happily as he stood Murasakibaracchi following as we now headed out and down the street towards the brunettes place. As we walked I watched the purple giant glance at the brunette more than once a look of want reflected in his violet orbs so much so that it was a wonder just how the brunette could be so oblivious to my friend's feelings for him.

No matter how much the giant might kill me for my actions later on I was sure that it would make these two work out both their feelings and help them immensely so I would take the anger if it stopped that expression appearing on the giants face.

Once we were in the brunettes house sat at the table as he went to get his guests a drink I get ready to put my plan into action. Once the brunette had returned with refreshments and sat down I began "hey guys I learned a magic trick! Wanna see?!" I asked with a small smirk when I saw Teppei's enthusiastic expression. "I need both of your help for it though~" I said before grinning. "Please Murasakibaracchi put out your left arm and Teppei hold out your right~" I told them of which they did the wonder clear on their faces. I took out the handcuffs and cuffed them together and mumbled through some words before frowning "Ahh I forgot the magic words…." I said and put my hands in my pocket as if to look for the keys to unlock the cuffs but purposely leaving them in there. "Oh damn…I don't know where the keys are…" I said with an apologetic look at the couple.

They two looked at each other before looking back at me clearly unhappy with the current predicament that they were in. "Kise-Chin!" Murasakibaracchi complained giving me his famous glare "get the cuffs off!" he complained. I put my hands up in surrender at this with an apologetic smile though I wasn't sorry deep down.

"I'm sorry guys there's nothing I can do about it, how about I go see if I can get something to help remove those cuffs?" I voiced now giving me an excuse to leave them cuffed together for however long it should take for them to sort their affairs out. Begrudgingly they both agreed to this before Teppei voiced he needed to use the bathroom and so they both stood to head to his bathroom. I smiled and took out the key discreetly hiding it in the room before standing "I'll head out guys see you later!" I shouted getting a goodbye from them before I left smirking to myself about a job well done.

Murasakibara's POV

Despite our current predicament things were going alright as we waited for Kise to return but it was steadily growing darker and darker until the brunette beside me sighed and glanced my way "I need to shower…" he voiced now looking down at our now cuffed hands "is that alright with you?"

I had to hide the smile that threatened to appear on my face at this, despite the fact I was unhappy with the blonde for putting us in this stupid position I was also very happy with his dumb decision for it would mean I could see the guy I have been lusting after's naked body. "It's fine with me if you're okay with me showering with me," I told him before yawning now "it'll help keep me awake too…" I trailed off with another yawn.

He chuckled softly and nodded standing up along with me and heading for the bathroom, despite him being the one to say we needed to shower I found it rather adorable that he was the one being rather bashful and shy about stripping in front of me. I quickly stripped as much as possible with the cuffs on, I felt the others gaze briefly on my body and I couldn't help but smirk a little as he finally started to strip though he still tried to hide himself from my eyes.

We stepped into the shower now, Teppei-Chin starting the water making sure it was a relatively hot temperature to warm us. I sighed happily as I felt the warm water soak into my hair and ran over my body, I glanced at the brunette beside me smirking a little more as I noticed his eyes on me once more. "Neh Teppei-Chin?" I asked gaining more of his attention now as he hummed to let me know he was listening "Wash me," I told him handing him the sponge and soap.

He looked rather scared at this which made me smile more this was a new side to the brunette that I'd never gotten to see before he was being unbelievably adorable and bashful. "Please~" I added for good measure. He let out a sigh and took said sponge putting some shower gel onto it before he started to rub at my body. I let out a small purring like noise at the ministrations enjoying the sensation of the other rubbing my body. I noticed that more than once the other would glance down at my cock a bashful expression on his adorable face as a light blush dusted his cheeks. When he continued to glance at said appendage more and more I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Teppei-Chin wash me here too~" I told him pointing in the direction of my cock.

"E-ehhhh?!" he all but squeaked out now and looked me in the eyes "A-Atsushi I-I can't do t-that, i-It wouldn't be r-right!" he all but squeaked out causing me to pout and act like a child as I crossed my arms in front of my body making sure that the pout remained on my lips.

"Hooow it's just cleaning my body!" I whined out now using the hand that wasn't chained to the brunettes to run through my hair as huffed and looked away from him.

To my delight the brunette gave in believing that I was innocently asking him to do this for me. "F-fine…just this once okay…" he mumbled shyly as he moved to start washing my cock. I smiled as he quickly got focused on his task; it was adorable watching the way he stared at my cock. With him focused on his task I moved my free hand so that I could slip a warm wet finger into his entrance. "A-ahhh…A-Atsushi what are you d-doing..?" he asked shocked now.

I chuckled and smiled at him before telling him, "you shouldn't let your guard down so much. You think that I'm an innocent child, but you're more innocent and gullible than me. You've never realised that I'm a very hormonal teenage boy." I didn't let him reply to me as I claimed his lips roughly with mine doing what I'd only been able to dream of doing with him before this. I thrust my finger in and out of his tight entrance getting little moans and whimpers from him which fanned the flames of my heart and growing feelings for the brunette. I soon added another finger causing him to let out a small whimper, I let out a small frown and place butterfly kisses all over his face now "shh everything will be fine just try and relax…" I told him gently as I started to scissor my fingers inside him continuing to place butterfly kisses all over his face to sooth him.

When he'd relaxed somewhat and I could easily move my fingers in his arse I added the third and final finger continuing to scissor him not wanting to cause him anymore pain than was necessary. His eyes slid shut as I continued to abuse his entrance with my fingers until I curved them a certain way were they hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him which caused a strangled moan to escape his lips which only served to turn me on more than I already was.

When I was sure he was loosened up enough I removed my fingers which caused the brunette to whimper at the loss bringing a smile to my lips "Don't worry you'll be full up soon~" I promised him using my free hand now to hook under his arse "when I lift you up wrap your legs around my waist it'll make things easier," I told him and he simply nodded and did as I said when I lifted him up. Now in a better position I lined myself up with his entrance and pushed in.

He cried out in obvious pain as my large erection penetrated the tight rings of muscles, I placed butterfly kisses all over his face and neck once more to try and sooth him while whispering sweet nothings. I sighed when I was finally balls deep in him staying still to allow him to adjust despite how much I wanted to just pound into him I knew that would cause him a lot of pain so I held myself back. When I felt his muscles relax around my erection I knew he was used to it so I pulled nearly the whole way out so just the tip remained inside before thrusting into him hard and fast drawing out a rather loud breathy moan at the movement, I repeated the action over and over again until all pain was gone from his voice and all that remained was the pleasure.

I started to thrust into him hard and faster now angling my thrusts where I knew I'd find his prostate and when he let out an extremely loud moan to the point I was sure the neighbours could hear him I knew I'd found the right spot. I continued to thrust directly into his sensitive ball of nerves getting lost in the sensation of being buried deep inside him. After a few more minutes I grew tired of thrusting into him I mean I AM lazy after all. I switched up our position and sat down on the floor of the shower with the brunette in my lap his legs still wrapped around my waist. "Teppei-Chin I'm tired of doing all the work, ride me~" I told him with a purr.

Teppei blushed deeply at this and shook his head "I-I can't…" he shyly got out now as he looked away but in no way moving off my straining erection. I shot him a look of 'really?' to which he spoke once more after glancing at my face "h-honestly I-I can't do such a t-thing…" he muttered out even more embarrassed.

I sighed and looked away myself before speaking, "Fine. Then, you can come by your hand because, I'm tired and don't feel like moving." Glancing at him and seeing that the brunette is far too embarrassed to just start bouncing on my cock I think fast, remembering just how much he hated a certain nickname "well I guess that the Iron-Heart is just too fragile to ride me~"

Seeing motivation in the other's eyes now to prove me wrong clearly being riled up and my plan having worked I smirked as I relaxed and let the brunette to start moving his hips fast causing me to groan softly enjoying the sensation I got from this position. I used my free hand to cup his cheek affectionately and bring him down for a kiss as he continued to ride me as I swallowed his breathy moans. "God your arse is even better than I imagined it would be Teppei-Chin…" I moaned against his lips now before moving to bury my face in his now sweaty, water covered neck nuzzling the sensitive flesh before biting onto it and sucking the offended area leaving a big red mark that would surely bruise in the morning.

Teppei was unable to reply to my words as he focused on moving his hips so he could drop down on my huge erection. I moved my hand from his cheek now to his neglected erection teasingly running my fingers up and down his shaft causing him to gasp at the contact. I smirked a little at this and gently wrapped my hand around the heated flesh before giving him a couple of teasingly slow pumps. "A-Atsushi…" he moaned out softly and that was it I lost all sense I grabbed his erection harder pumping him in time with his movements as I thrust up into him roughly one last time bringing the brunette over the edge as he came into my hand. His tightening walls brought me over the edge as well as I buried myself deep inside his ass riding out my orgasm.

I looked at almost asleep brunette sitting on top of me smiling I really tired him out. I lifted him off my cock and gave us both a quick scrub down before awkwardly carrying him out to dry us both and carrying him once more to the brunettes bedroom. As I carry the slumbering center in I see something shiny on the floor by his bed bending down once I'd place my precious cargo on the bed I saw it was a set of keys, keys that looked like they belonged to a small lock possibly like the cuffs we were wearing.

I let out a chuckle at this and picked them up using them to undo the cuffs finally separating us. I have to remember to thank the blonde for this little scheme of his as he'd clearly done this to help me out and had expected something along these lines to come from it. I smiled and quickly got the brunettes shirt off him as it was soaked by the shower not able to remove it due to the cuff then removed my own and got into the bed next to him curling up under the covers wrapping the other protectively in my arms, there was no way I was going to let him go now not when I finally got to taste him, with that thought in mind I followed my boyfriend into the sweet bliss of slumber having happy dreams of us.

A/N: So I'm finally done with this new fic I'm rather happy with it I do hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my new work.


End file.
